


Save the last dance for me

by szarabasjka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szarabasjka/pseuds/szarabasjka
Summary: Heartbroken after his fiance broke their engagement days before the wedding Stiles leaves his home.when his brother gets married  he has to come back and show her he's not still pinning for her so he hires someone -or so he thinks- to pretend he has a meaningful relationship; but Love comes in the strangest ways.Or the Asking for trouble/The Wedding date AU nobody asked for.





	1. RSVP is not necessary for family

***  
Stiles was freaking out, like seriously dude; freaking out!!

He had to go back home for Scott’s wedding and couldn’t deal with it. plus he was waiting at the airport for his date. A guy he had never seen before, a guy he hired and who still haven’t paid… therefore the thick envelope in his pocket.

But let’s go back a step; stiles Stilinski who’s name we’re not gonna type because we promised not to -and because I’m sure I don’t know how- was going home to see his brother get married to the girl of his dreams. YEP! Scott was marrying Allison Argent the girl he had been infatuated with since ever!

But that represented a problem because Scott was still at home in Beacon Hills; the place he left and promised never to see again.

Stiles lost his mom when he was 8 and Scott’s parents divorced when Scott was 10 by the time they were 12 their parents were parent-trapped by them on a date and then by the time they were 14 Scott and Stiles were finally brothers.

They had a close group of friends including Lydia and Malia, both had been at some point Stiles’ girlfriends, and Danny who had been Stiles’ I might be bi revelation.  
With Lydia came Jackson her boyfriend and Allison her best friend and now Scott’s future wife.

That was not the first Wedding planned on their family, nope… because Stiles had been close to get married before; Malia broke up with Stiles two days before the wedding.

So there he was Stiles sitting on his desk at the airline he pretty much handled himself; he was just an assistant but the director; a rich asshole who was on the position due her family’s name more than her capacity relied on him to do the best. And so far he had done an amazing job.

Isaac and Kira, his friends were sitting one at each side of the table where they always have lunch.

“So… what are you going to do?” Kira said picking at her chicken salad while reading the invitation.

Stiles was stuffing his mouth full of curly fries. “I don’t know I might have to go…” he said shrugging. “It’s in a month I could get fit and…” he bit his lips to stifle the sigh and the need to say *make her regret ever leaving me*

Isaac took another sip of the expensive bottle of imported water. “Or you could skip gym and find yourself a hot date…” he said blinking his pretty eyes to him as he waved Cora; his girlfriend to join them. “So you can flaunt your life in front of them.”

Stiles snorted as Cora greeted them. “Yeah; because there’s a line of boys and girls begging to date me.” He mocked eating the last of his burger.

“What’s wrong?” Cora was new, nobody knew how she just appeared around them one day but she was cool. 

“Stiles’ brother is getting married and his ex is the Best maid.”

She made a face. “Ouch.”

“Thank you!”

Isaac was smiling stupidly looking at his girlfriend. “We have to find him a hot date that doesn’t care for a trip.”

It came at the same time Kira passing pages on her magazine and Cora taping a finger on her chin. “What about a hired escort?”- “what about my brother.”

And both scribbled numbers on napkins, Stiles had his phone out because stupid ass boss had ruined a meeting where all she had to do was read Stiles perfectly redacted cards. Rolling his eyes the young man got up. “gotta go back… see you all on Friday?” everyone mumbled a yes while Stiles took the napkins and ran out of the café into the rain.

Kira shouted after him that she’ll call ahead waving the magazine on her hand and explain the case to the guy.

***

Stiles got home soaking wet, nobody owns a car in new York and he couldn’t find a cab so here he was… sure enough he’ll get a cold and sure enough his boss will fire him because he lost his temper and pretty much ripped the girl another one for ruining the chances of the company of a millions of dollars’ merger.

The answering machine something he hardly ever use anymore had a red light blinking so he rolled his eyes as he toed out of his ruined shoes and pressed a button as he started getting every soggy item out of his body.

“Hey dude…” it was Scott. “Allison told me you haven’t responded yet; RSVP is not necessary for family and you know it, right? I’m counting on you bro.” Stiles closed his eyes; he had been so happy, his entire childhood had been perfect his teen years awkward but great until Malia; high school sweethearts and perfect couple until… it was so out of the blue, so weird it still had him wondering what he had done wrong.

“Hello kid...” it was his dad. “Mel and I are here you know?” he could hear the voice of the second most perfect mom in the world (the first had been his but Mellissa was very very close) “hello Stiles” Stiles smiled when his dad spoke again. “your phone is always busy so we’re leaving a message here and we will leave one every day until the wedding; you have to come, Stiles, you haven’t visited in two years, come please…” he sat there with tears in his eyes remembering the warm mornings of summer when Mellisa and his dad used to mumble nonsense to each other and kiss and laugh while Stiles and Scott sexiled themselves out of the house in a hurry; how his family, once broken had been completed; how he grew up surrounded by love and thought he deserved it too.

So when after three weeks of postponing his reply to endless messages he came home to find only one it was like a kick in the stomach. “Uh… Stiles? Hi it’s…. me..?” yep it was her; Malia. “Just... you know… making sure this is not going to be my fault? Scott is so excited to have you on his wedding and I don’t want to… you know… I just… please come? Allison will kill me if…” a deep sigh was all he heard before the line went off.

Fuck gym he’ll take someone with him, someone that’ll make her see how desirable and dateable he was. He was going to win her back, he was going to fucking make her fall for him again. So it had to be a man, to not make her feel threatened, right?

He went through every drawer in his apartment searching for the napkin where Kira had written the escort’s number to find a mash of white paper with numbers on it, Rolling his eyes he dialed.

“Hello…” the serious; seductive voice at the other end made him feel nervous -let’s face it Stiles would’ve been nervous even if the guy sounded like Homer – 

“Hi, this is Stiles…” he took a breath. “Stiles Stilinski… I require of your uuuh services?”

“Services…” deadpanned the voice as if asking for an escort were the most normal thing ever – maybe for his hot ass but not for Stiles.

Stiles rolled his eyes as his mouth moved without emitting a sound. “yeah?” he finally let out quietly. “I’m sorry... But I think you know about my case, a couple weeks ago my friend called you? my brother’s wedding?”

The voice at the other side got quiet for a little while. “Oh… so you’re… the guy who needs someone for a wedding.” The voice changed, he sounded a bit dubious of what to say. “I remember now…”

Stiles waved and moved in agonizing worm-in-hot-water- wiggling like embarrassed movements “Yeah I’m that one…” and closed his eyes biting his lips. “You must know money is not an issue, I’ll pay tickets and hotel,… do you need clothes or anything?” and taking another breath got dead quiet when he noticed the guy had been speaking too. “… and she explained me, so don’t worry…” after a bit the guy added. “No. come on… I have everything I need.”

“Sorry…” he said feeling like an idiot and not wanting to ask the guy to repeat himself. “So…?” he sat on the desk chair and started browsing for hotels in Beacon Hills; he had no intentions to get an escort to his parents’ house.

“I’m okay with traveling but I need some details, how long are we going to be there?” of course! Stiles thought and responded that it’ll be five days. “When are we leaving and when will we meet?”

Stiles had an email on the screen in front of him and read it whining, it was from that idiot Danvers; his boss needed him to go to Vancouver again this week because someone had made an asshole actor rant about the company on internet again. “I have to be out of the country for work… but what about meeting at…” he checked when the flight back was and he only had like three hours before his other flight. “Damn… My schedule is quite tight….?”

“Okay then we will meet at the airport.”

“I’m sorry…” Stiles said again. “thank you for doing this?”

He could hear the smile in the guy’s voice. “don’t worry; it’s a pleasure.” Stiles bid his good bye and then noticed he missed a point in the conversation. 

“Wait!!” and taking a deep breath. “You… we haven’t… You haven’t told me how much… you know…” come on Stilinski you can show some tact. “How much you uuh… earn?”

The voice sounded put out. “There’s a standard fee…” stiles blanked at that, standard fee? For escorts? “…anything to do with this. It’s 6.000 dollars. I’m Derek By the way…”

***

Lo and behold! Stiles Stilinski was left breathless after tossing his one suitcase before calling a cab, running into the shower, taking the all set of other suitcases and going to the airport once more. 

“Stiles no…” it was his boss following him all the way in the line. “Please…? I’ll give you ten days of vacation for Christmas; fully paid and the company jet…. but you can’t go now…”

Stiles pushed his cart with the ton of cases and kept running. “Sorry Kara… ” He said huffing his way through the crowd. “My brother’s getting married.” He shouted he was sorry to the man who’s feet he rolled over. “I have to be there…”

Finally he entered the plane when the door was about to get closed and everyone was getting a glass of champagne. He took two glasses from a tray on his way to first class and swallowed the contents of both in one gulp. The steward looked at him with giant eyes. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry, I’m just nervous. My brother is getting married and my blind date is on 3B…” he said not daring to look. Please tell me he’ll make my ex jealous?” the guy smiled at Stiles and turned.

“HOT DAMN!!! 3B!” Stiles smiled stupidly.

“Really?” the steward nodded leading him down the aisle to his seat. He noticed the dark styled hair and the thick rimmed glasses and turned to the guy; and he was gorgeous. 

“Stiles?” the guy said with a smile that could melt any iceberg and drop any panties.

“Hi…” Stiles will never outlive the shame of how shaky and giddy his voice sounded. “sorry.” He said with his eyes closed at the face of joy Derek had on his while helping him with his bag and waiting for Stiles to sit before doing the same.

“I like your eyes…” Derek said. “Hi, I’m Derek Hale.” He shook the hand of a blushing idiot Stiles.

“Nice to meet you.” Stiles finally said as the steward offered them another glass of champagne with a wink to Stiles. 

Once the seatbelts sign was off Stiles turned to Derek and studied his face for a second, he was handsome in ways it put him so out of his league Stiles felt like crying. Derek turned and he had to do something, right? So he took the envelope out. “Here... you can count it. Everything is there…” Derek frowned. “To be honest I’ve never hired a p…an escort so I’m not sure about etiquette…? Hope that’s okay.”

Derek took the envelope and nodded. “To be honest I’ve never been paid to go to a wedding.” He said. “So… why you need to hire someone?”

Stiles blushed. “Isn’t that obvious?”

Derek looked at him deeply in the eyes; as if reading his very soul. “no, actually, I don’t think so.” Stiles smiled. “In my experience everyone has the love life they want.”   
Derek said checking his cuffs. “You could have the boyfriend of your dreams, if you wanted to.”

Stiles nodded. “That’s the plan; get the girlfriend of my dreams, that’s why… you know…” he motioned to the envelope once more. “Because my ex will be there and I need her to see me as someone that can date hot people…”

Derek crossed his legs and damn even his shoes were sexy. “And why you broke up in the first place?”

Stiles looked away. “I don’t know, it just happened… and I need her to see what she lost.”

Derek took his hand. “Okay, we will show her.” Stiles let it rest for a couple minutes.

“Do you really think I want to be miserable and alone?”

Derek looked at him. “I think I don’t know you enough to tell you what you want, but I know one thing… you don’t have self confidence and that’s the reason why people feel like leaving you.”

Stiles huffed. “You don’t know… I might have left her.”

Derek turned his green eyes at him. “Did you?”  
***


	2. Alicott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets home to more than what he thought he'll see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first, I'm sorry it took this long to post another chapter. second, I'm sorry its a bit different in rythm and style.  
> I had a serious problem with all my accounts and someone was posting as me in different sites and I kept having messages from here saying there had been several attempts to log in with a different password, so I tried to make it as hard as possible to whoever it was.  
> third; I had a loss these days, I still can't deal with it without bursting in tears... so yeah; new chapter.

***

During the seven hours flight Stiles and Derek fell asleep to wake up drooling against Derek shoulder while the man looked as perfect as a model on a magazine. 

“Hi...” Stiles let out drowsy and the guy- Derek- Smiled at him in a way that had Stiles knees wobbling even if he was sitting. He sat properly and rubbed his face finding a wet spot; he looked mortified to Derek to notice the stain on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry…” Derek had the same dashing smile on. “I’ll send you the dry cleaning bill.” Stiles felt like dying of embarrassment.

At the airport Stiles looked like an idiot pulling a cart with like six suitcases while Derek had one decent sized one and a suit bag, so embarrassing.

Derek even helped him load everything into a taxi.

Stiles had a phone call on their way it was Melissa. “Stiles, sweetie, please tell me you’re coming… your dad really…”

She never finished her words because Stiles was already talking. “I’m on my way, we’ll be home in a bit and then go to the…”

“Home?” she said desperate. “NO!! Come to the Royale Hotel in town Stiles, Alison’s parents are offering dinner so every guest from out of town get to know each other.”

“We will be there…” he said rubbing his eyes and disconnecting the call. “I’m dead…”

Derek let out a soft laughter. “Why?” 

Stiles waved a hand in front of himself, ratty shoes, jeans and a T-shirt with a t rex holding a maraca. “I’ll meet my family and my brother’s in laws in this.”

Derek frowned and then Stiles had a plan, he was not back sit driving a company without thinking on his feet. “Sir?” he said to the driver. “Could you please stop at a gas station?”

And Stiles wore his three suits with eight different shirts and four different shoes, five ties and asked Derek if he looked fine to hear that yes he looked perfect in every one of them.

The trip to the hotel was a mess; the cabbie snorted and snorted every time the guy in the back hanged ties while his date kept telling him he looked fine.

“Let me tell you a secret.” Derek said as h finally took the ties from Stiles’ hand and looked from a green on to a blue on. ”why is this so important to you?”

“I don’t want us to look too coordinated … we have to look casual and spontaneous.” He said sheepish.

Derek took a step closer and put a finger under his chin to lift his face. “Look at me.” Hi said smiling and looking into Stiles’ eyes. “Look at people in the eyes, and they won’t care for what you’re wearing.” Stiles took a deep breath. At the ding of the elevator all their attention was on them, Derek was still too close to him and making him blush; Stiles felt self concious and out of place.At least he had Derek “Now…” he said finally letting go of his tie. “Let’s meet your family.”

Stiles smiled as he faced he door, they left the elevator and marched to the main room, going down few steps everyone has seen them arriving an Stiles felt nervous. “Calm down.” Derek instructed as he held his hand kissing his knuckle and driving him toward the people.

“Stiles!!” his father partially ran to him an hug him so tight it must have hurt, Stiles got a little teary eyed when he finally was in his dad’s arms. “It’s so good to finally see you kid.” The sheriff mumbled against his ear.

“It’s good to be home.” Stiles said while turning to Derek. “This is Derek.” 

The sheriff moved to him very serious. “are you the reason why my son didn’t want to come home?”

Derek opened his eyes for a second before shaking his head no. “I think I’m a new addition Sir.” His smile made the sheriff hold Stiles a bit tighter. 

“Nice to meet you; Derek.” He said when they heard another voice calling Stiles name; Melisa McCall.

“Stiles!!” she was already holding him. “Finally!! I was worried you won’t ccome.”

His ad introduced Derek with a smile. “We have your room ready for two, since you didn’t let us know…”

Derek snorted at the sound Stiles let out and tried to hide it at the flash of whisky colored eyes. “we’re staying at this hotel.. ”Stiles tried and turning to Derek. “We had a rule growing up, no boyfriends or girlfriends at home after 10pm.”

Melisa made a sound. “you make us sound like some kin of prudes!!” Stiles made a face and she fake slapped him in the arm. “Don’t listen to him; you’ll come home with us.”

“I’ll be glad.” Derek said showing his dashing smile in her direction making the sheriff huff. 

“Alright, alright there Casanova back off…” Stiles smiled as Derek’s hand slipped through his bak.

“I’m taken sir, no worries.” They all laughed and Stiles finally moved to the bar; thy ordered rinks an wr waiting when a boy around his age got lose.

“What are you drinking?” he asked. Stiles was tense, Derek could fl it where his hand was holding him.

“Hi Scott…” but the boy just ask again about the drinks. “uuh, club Soda… ” Stiles was acting differently than his usual secure self. Knowing him as little as he did Derek already noticed it.

“Give me that glass.” The boy ordered pulling Stiles’ arm. “You’re supposed to drink an Alicott.”

Stiles looked done with everything. “What’s an Alicott?”

Derek noticed Scott was past half drunk. “You’ll know if you kept in touch.” then the soon to be groom turned to Derek. “Hello! You are…?”

Derek looked at scot with a dashing smile, pretty much like the one he had in front of Melissa and Stiles dad. “I’m Derek Hale; Stiles’…” his eyes turned to Stiles with his brow furrowed as if asking what he was going to say.

“He’s my boyfriend.”Stiles said drinking the club soda faster than he should. 

”Stop drinking that!!” shouted Scott and turning to the bar looked at the guy murderous. “you were hired to serve Alicotts not club soda!”

Stiles scoffed as they were presented with a ridiculous round glass filled with a concoction of the weirdest purple color. “We’ll chat later.” He said as he ran away; Stiles had hardly time to try the new drink and grimace at the too sweet; too strong flavor before an acute scream called the attention of many; Alison had heard from Scott Stiles was there, so she came to him running and dragging Scott with her. “Stiles!!” she hugged him and squealed delighted at Derek’s possessive gesture of a hand on Stiles back. 

“Its so good to see you finally!” she said. “I know we don’t know each other that much but we will, right? After all we will be brother and sister after this week…!!” and to Derek. “Hope you get to stay in the family as well!!”

Scott came behind and bending Alison kissed her making the sweet girl giggle, Stiles looked uncomfortable to them and around where many others were smiling t them, Derek’s hand flew to his waist and pulled him back. “Calm down…” the soft voice whispered in his ear giving him goosebumps and making him blush.

Scott was looking at them and noticed how people were cooing at the blush in Stiles face and he helped Alison up. “Sorry we’re so obvious about…” Alison looked sheepishly to a side.

Derek held Stiles close as the boy got flustered. “Don’t worry…” he said caressing Stiles’ back. “We get it, don’t we sweetheart?” Stiles gave his brother a rueful smile and hid his eyes knowing quite well he couldn’t lie to him.

Alison took Scott away again and Stiles turned at Derek receiving from him his club soda glass. “You okay?” Stiles nodded. 

“it got harder than I thought.” He said honest. Derek held him by the back once more and steered him to the balcony. 

“you need anything?” Stiles shook his head no. “Another drink? One of those disgusting sweet things?” Stiles snorted and looked at him in the eyes. 

“I need a distraction;” he said still feeling a lump on his throat. “Tell me about you since we don’t have a back story…”

“You mean…?” Stiles looked at him. “Why I chose this…”

“…career?” Stiles said.

“I wanted to piss off my uncle; he always thought he was the hot in the family…” Derek said making Stiles snort a laugh. “Then because I was working on my final paper and…” he let out a heavy sigh. “Something happened and this was… the closest I had to be the same…” Stiles felt miserable, it was actually a pretty woman kind of story; and he was not Richard Geere.

Stiles must have been staring for a long while because Derek for first time since they met lowered his gaze first. “so… back story?”

Stiles jolted. “Yes, I’m Maedros Stilisnki, nobody knows how to pronounce my name and I was bullied in grade school because of it so stiles it is…” Derek nodded. “I work for DAA, directly under Kara Danvers’…” Derek made an impressed face. “I went to NYU and graduated two years ago.”

Derek smiled. “I went to NYU too... psychology major!” he said with a smile.

“Great! That’s what are we telling people…” Derek looked at him as if he just said the oddest thing, Stiles wanted to know more but instead he twisted his legs awkwardly. “We’ll talk more when I come back but now I gotta go to the bathroom; wait here and try not to look too suspicious.” Stiles left running and Derek smiled.

A lady came to him. “Hi…” she said giving him a once over. “I’m Natalie Martin… you are?”

“Derek Hale…” he offered her his hand. “I’m here with Stiles.” 

The lady scoffed as she sipped from her Alicott. “And what you saw in that pale little thing?” 

Derek took his and Stiles' glasses. “Nothing, I’m a prostitute and he’s paying me to be with him.” he gave her a tight smile when she chocked on her drink and spluttered some staining her white dress and left.

***

Stiles ran into the bathroom and took a deep breath, used the services and then smiled to himself in the mirror; he could pull this out, he could do this.

As he opened the door he bumped into someone; Malia.

“Stiles!!” she said. “HI!!”

Stiles felt his stomach drop. “Hi…” he said stupidly. “I-I… hi…” he repeated and looked around for anyone. And it appeared in the shape of one Lydia Martin. “There you are!!!” she screeched like a banshee as she got hold of his arms. “We have ton of things to do before the bachelorette party!!!”

“Lydia I’m not going to the bachelorette party…” he let out a whine and Malia smiled at how cute he was.

Lydia rolled her eyes pulling stiles away by one arm. “Of course you will!!” she said. “Malia is Scott’s best man… maid whatever… so you’re Alison’s bride’s man.” 

Stiles huffed annoyed. “No, I’m not!!”

Lydia Martin who was a force of nature turned around her fierce green eyes and looked at him. “I know she still affects you.” she let out in a dark low tone. “Don’t give the bitch the satisfaction.” She walked with Stiles all the way to the bar and got a drink. “We’re paying ten dollars each to the staff so they serve something else than those awful diabetes inducers.” She said getting a Cosmo and walking behind his friend around looking for someone. 

“What are we looking for?” Lydia asked when the music stopped and everyone was asked to get to their sits.

*** 

Derek marched back into the danceroom and finished his drink in one go, went to the bar an ordered another, the barman showed him a bottle from under the counter and Derek nodded smiling. He was served scotch while a girl with auburn hair down to her shoulders and pretty brown eyes stood near him and asked for a shot of tequila. “rough night?” asked Derek when she downed the third shot in a row.

“The guy I was engaged with and dumped is here and looks hotter than ever… I’m gonna do something really really stupid…” she said. “I even followed him to the bathroom until that bitch Lydia took him away.” She put the glass on the counter with a loud thud, “I’m Malia by the way…” she offered a hand to him while ordered another shot with her other. 

“Derek…” the man answered seeing worried as she gulped the beverage and hissed at the burn.

“Are you friends with Alison or Scott?” she asked taking a wedge of lime.

“Actually I’m here with…” he made a fast search around and pointed to Stiles. “Him! The hottest guy here tonight.” He left knowing quite well Malia was looking at him.

“There you are…” passing next to Lydia Derek held Stiles’ hand and kissed his knuckles. “It took you an awful lot to go to the bathroom.” Lydia snickered and looked behind her for someone; she must have found who she was looking for judging by the devious smirk on her face.

Stiles noticed but he had no chance to ask about it because firs; Derek was so close and smelling like aftershave and scotch and it was intoxicating.

“I have to go, I don’t know where you’re sited but come find me later; we have things to discuss about the bachelorette shower and the party.” She was moving away when Mr. Stilinski and Melissa were coming to meet them with two other persons, one was a tall lady with hawk like eyes and a severe expression, at her side a man only an inch shorter –no one mentions the lady is wearing flats, right? - With the blues eyes he’s ever seen; these beat even Isaac’s baby blues.

“Stiles!” his father got close and held his arm. “These are Victoria and Christopher Argent; Alison’s parents.” both man and woman looked at Stiles as if he crawled out of a litter box.

“THIS is the famous Stiles?” the lady made a face and Stiles felt Derek huff at his back.

Stiles sneered at her. “Yeah… this is me… I guess I’ll start calling you uncle and auntie…” he said and he could feel the cold from Scott’s in laws seeping into the air, his smile lasted only a couple seconds.

“Since we had no idea if you’ll come or not, we fit you in a table… it was a real hassle because…” Stiles ignored the woman and her eternal yacking about how awful had been to set him and his date on the same table. Derek cleared his throat and Stiles noticed he was rolling his eyes.

They ended up in a table in the back; it was perfect, even if only acquaintances and kids were around.

Victoria only spoke to him once more during that night when she cornered Stiles outside of the balcony when the music started after dinner; “you do realize that this is my girl’s moment, right? That you coming back with your perfect little boyfriend is not going to change anything, right?” She said holding Stiles’ arm so tight he felt like letting out a shout. 

“I’m not a child, Ma’am, let me go.” He said pulling his arm free and facing her.

“Okay… I just hope I get my point understood.” She said smiling threateningly and turning back into the room leaving a stunned man behind.

He stood by the door noticing how every person in the room threw a glance at Derek who at the time was talking to a blonde guy by the bar, the music was loud and several couples were twirling gracefully on the dance floor.

Stiles looked at one specific couple, Scott dancing awkwardly with Alison who seemed like she didn’t notice Scott daft attempts while moving in calm movements like gliding over the floor

Out of nowhere he noticed a strong energy on him and turned to see Derek’s eyes on him, but instead of going to him his date asked the blond one to dance. Stiles stood outside in the warm air thinking about how he came to this, he still haven’t seen Malia again and now Derek instead of being by his side as he was supposed to, as he was being paid for… was dancing with some jerk from Scott’s job.

Stiles felt like going home, he started walking to the door where he was stopped by Scott.

“Are you leaving already?”

Stiles huffed, this conversation was long overdue. “No I’m just…”

Scott didn’t let him finish. “You can if you want, ” he said pissed. “That’s your specialty after all; walking away.” 

Stiles scoffed. “Yeah, because when I was left standing in the altar you were there for me right?” Scott gasped and faced him angry.  
“I had no idea.. Alison…”

Stiles nodded. “of curse, Alison finally noticed you and fuck me, right?” letting out a sigh Stiles looked away. “I bet you’re just glad this is finally all about you huh?” Scott tried to say something else but Stiles just moved away quietly, not noticing the morose look on his brother’s eyes.

Stiles felt miserable and the last thing he wanted was to be alone; when he heard the DJ calling the last dance and every couple moved to dance and he stood there feeling like crying.

“You okay Son?” the sheriff was already holding his arm. 

Stiles couldn’t help but smile at his dad’s warm touch. “Yeah… just dead tired…” he said and told him a bit about his job and his last trip.

Out of nowhere Derek was there; pressing a hand against his back.

“Hey...” he whispered and Stiles startled a bit as Derek smiled at Mr. Stilinski. “there you are, I wanted to dance with you…”

Stiles made a face. “naahhh… I just want to go to bed…” he said moving awkwardly against the touch. 

“come on…is the last dance” Derek pulled him into his arms and drove him to the dance floor. “What happened…” asked Derek never losing his smile. “You’re sad.”

“Wouldn’t you be sad if your brother bailed you when you had your heart broken? Or your parents blamed you when someone else hurt you? Being the joke among your family and friends? They made me remember why I left.” He said and Derek hugged him close. 

“I’m here now, don’t worry…. I’m here now.” Stiles wished he didn’t have to pay to hear those words.

***

It took seconds before the sheriff and Melisa had their bags in their car and were driving them home.

”seriously dad, I bet Derek rather stay at the hotel… and I know the rules of your house.”

Melisa turned around on her seat to look straight to Derek. “I just want you to know we are not as prudish and small town as he make us sound, we’re okay with you two sharing a bed in our house, after all you’re adults and you’re in love.” that was it, Stiles wanted to die.

Once Melisa and his dad left the room Stiles turned at Derek with giant doe eyes.

“Don’t worry, you paid for the whole thing.” He said opening his shirt in soft sexy movements that would have the entire cast of Magic mike jealous; stiles felt himself blushing and took off his tie and shirt in hasty pulls before walking into the bathroom in two steps.

“Look at that…” Derek commented as Stiles washed his face and faced himself in the mirror. “You stand like a ballet dancer, practice or years of walking around on your tiptoes? ” Stiles had been pissed at Derek for no good reason since they left the party. 

“I never took ballet.” He said.

Derek moved in the bed; facing him with a serious expresion almost ordering him he let out . “then put your feet down, stomp your feet and let them know they cannot step on you.” Stiles looked at him frowning and kicked the door closed.

By the time he opened it back and told Derek the bathroom was his; the man was shirtless, and Stiles was left speechless. “It’s okay to look, you paid for it.” Derek said before marching into the bathroom in only his boxers, Stiles eyes were glued to the giant tattoo of a spiral around his shoulder blades; adding to the perfection of that back that ended under the soft material of his skin tight navy blue boxer shorts, Derek marched without worry just past the threshold of the door and took them off right there in front of the door where Stiles could see that even his ass was perfect.

By the time Derek was done he opened the door he was rubbing his short hair dry but he had nothing at all covering him, Stiles gasped surprised and Derek just gave him one devilish smirk before getting ready for bed, which meant nothing but PJ bottoms; Stiles had the bed split in two by a couple pillows. “What’s that?” Derek asked amused and repressing his laughter, it was like a child’s fort.

“Just a thing…” Stiles tried to set himself in his half of the bed. “You know, to give each of us our space…” Derek got close and threw the pillows to the floor; the bed was small enough as it was without a line of pillows taking almost half of it. 

“I’m okay with you getting in my half.” Derek said as he made an obscene sound of pleasure and closed his eyes. Stiles scooted to the edge nervous and flailed, almost falling if it weren’t for an over eager Derek holding him in time and pulling him close. “Calm down for Christ’s sake, I’m not gonna eat you…” he said and wrapped an arm around Stiles; “Unless you want me to.”

Stiles was still awake hours later while Derek snorted softly.

He woke up held close to Derek and it hurt a bit, because this could be great, you know? Could be great with someone else, someone he hadn’t paid to be there; if it weren’t a guy; if it were Malia.

A knock on the door made him jump a mile as Derek made sound and curled against him. 

Stiles jumped out of bed and opened the door realizing a guy hot as hell was in his bed right behind him.

“Sorry to bother you.” said Melisa. “I just wanted you to know, today everyone is going to the preserve for a picnic; the kids organized a brunch and games, like…” 

“Thank you.” Stiles let out, he knew those games it was a tradition back in the days when they were friends, lacrosse, football (real one) and baseball. He kissed Malia for first time in one of those games, and he asked her to marry him on one too. Their first time had been after one especially bad one when they lost in absolutely every sport. It was only fair that he got to get her back in one as well.

He turned around to see Derek getting out of bed and changing into running shorts without any regard for his modesty. “The door is open and my step mom had been standing there not two seconds ago…” Stiles let out.

Derek turning at him as if he just said it was raining. “Oh! You think she has never seen a guy in underwear before?”

Stiles was left with his mouth hanging open as Derek got to him getting really really close until he could feel the man’s breath on his face; he was so sculpted and perfect, so hot that just the sight of those shorts running so low in his slim hips where every freaking muscle looked sharp and hard would fuel Stiles alone time for the rest of his life, and Stiles hoped he could do something, he wanted to touch he wanted to… wanted to… “get off…?” 

Stiles blushed so deeply his face felt on flames, hell, his chest his hears his entire head felt on fire. “What?”

“Get off the way… I’m going running…” he held Stiles by the shoulders and moved him to a side. “I’ll be back in six miles.”

He saw as the man walked down the corridor hypnotized by the work of strong muscles under bare skin to notice the most amazing tattoo in existence.

Stiles groaned to himself closing his eyes; this will be a hell of a week.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to post soon I promise this time.


	3. Let the Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You said everyone has the love life they want, right?” Derek let out a sound that could’ve been taken as an affirmative sound. “You think I want to be miserable and alone? You think you chose to let others pay for you to pretend you care instead of loving someone?”
> 
> Derek groaned as he turned away from stiles. “I don’t know, do you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah, short one but we're getting there,

***  
Stiles’ dad led him to the garage and when he opened the door Stiles saw his jeep, the old thing, his baby and had to fight his tears. “I can’t believe you still have her…”

“Melisa knows how much this means to you, she wouldn’t let me, she rather park on the street than take this out of here.

So by the time the wedding party arrived to go to the preserve Melisa had a huge amount of food for the kids –as she called them- and was forcing Stiles to wear more sunscreen. Derek smiled at the childish way Stiles tried to squirm away from her grasp. Stiles saw Theo Rakken one of his old team mates and general jackass; he must have changed his posture or something because Derek was right there at his side in one second. “I don’t like that guy…” he growled and Stiles felt better just with that.  
“nobody likes him…” he said and Derek snorted.

Malia came out of the pickup truck next, in tight short ripped jeans shorts and a crop top. “you two ready?” she said and tried to hug Stiles only to have her hands placed over Derek’s who was pulling his date back to help carry a blanket and an extra change of clothes, she looked put upon having to move away; she smiled when Stiles looked forlorn at her abrupt stop.

Scott came out next and looked at Stiles with an apologetic face, Stiles just rolled his eyes and hugged him the second Derek took every item from his arms and placed them in the car, and none of them said anything; brothers don’t really need to say they’re sorry, right? if you know each other enough.

As they piled up in the cars Stiles let out a nervous laugh. “that went smooth.” He commented.

There were only three cars for almost 30 people but Derek and Stiles drove alone behind Alison’s car packed with Liam, Hayden his girlfriend and Mason and Cory.

“So... that girl Malia is the one that dumped you?” Derek asked as they were getting to the preserve; Stiles nodded as he turned for a split second to face him. 

“You think she likes me?” Derek made a face and nodded.

“She’s obviously interested, but you look so eager… so available…” Stiles made a face and a sound of frustration. “Let her want… let her regret.” Stiles smiled and faced him when they parked. “and if by the end you still want her...”

“Would that work?” Derek nodded and moved forward to kiss his nose making Stiles look startled. “They’re all watching…” Derek said and Stiles smiled too.

***

The games were ridiculous, nobody cared for the score; except Malia and Theo; every sport they tried had almost no rules and they ended up in heaps in the floor laughing yet Stiles was not interested until he noticed Derek being good at every one of them, lacrosse was interesting because Stiles might not suck that much at it, especially with Derek throwing every ball to him to score, yet they lost to Scott, Liam, Theo, Hayden and Malia.

Danny and the twins all patted Derek on the back and cheered on Stiles and nobody held anything against anyone no matter who won.

Football was just as awesome; Derek scored three goals while Stiles stood at the side of the camp shouting his lungs out.

Theo and his team of freaks were all angry and one of them tackled Derek into the ground making Stiles run into the field. “WTF Stilinski! This is not rugby!” shouted Mason and kicked to ball to him. 

Stiles avoided the ball and kneeled near Derek. “You okay?” he said and Derek smiled where he was flat on the grass breathing hard. 

“I will…” he said and mumbled something Stiles didn’t understood so he leaned down and asked him to repeat himself, instead of repeating anything Stiles felt a kiss on his nose while the crowd behind him started crowing and catcalling. Stiles snorted against Derek.

“Did she saw us?” he asked and Derek nodded. “Good.”

Malia was the best of all Hayden and her had scored more goals than all the boys together, except Derek.

She made a show of taking her shirt and fix her sport bra, Stiles felt like gawking at her but Derek held him by the waist and asked if he was thirsty before pulling him to the shadow under a tree where the coolers were.

For baseball Scott and Malia teamed up. “Preserve vet team is three times champion on state amateur league.” 

Malia called Stiles to their team but he stood by Derek. “I’m right where I belong.” He said smiling smug as Derek held a bat; and turned to him with a lewd gesture making Stiles burst out laughing.

Stiles had the twins, Danny and others in his team including Lydia who was not the best player. “We should play volleyball and I’ll kick your asses in no time.” she said brushing stray hair off of her reddened face.

“Come on!!” Aiden shouted while his boyfriend was in second and ready to steal. “One more and we catch them!!” he jokingly pushed Stiles towards home.

Scott shouted. “Dream on evil twin!! We never lose.” Malia was pitching and had outed three of them already when she saw Derek up to bat.

“Come on pretty boy I’m gonna send you crying back to your momma!” she said as she prepared her mean curve.  
Derek smiled; dried the sweat from his forehead and held the bat; he hit the ball so hard it flew amongst trees and disappeared causing Scott, and his intern Liam to run after it, while Lydia, Aiden and Danny ran scoring one after the other, Stiles got to home hooting like crazyto be held by his team, they now had three runs over   
Scott’s team and as Derek marched calmly waving the imaginary audience the other team booed at him. 

“I should have told you I made it to all america’s team while in college.” He said and ended up with Stiles jumping on his arms and hugging him laughing. “Yeah!! She looks so humiliated!!” he said laughing and hugging Derek.

Derek got to the shadows as the rest changed positions to keep playing and drank some water splashing some on his chest darkening his shirt; He looked down and brushed a hand over the wet spots, finally held the edges of his shirt and pulled it off of his body and emptied the rest of the bottle on his hair.

Silence fell on the group, Danny, Aiden, Lydia, Hayden, Alison and Stiles were looking at him with big eyes and mouths open while the others were looking too in envious wonder, every little bit of his torso on display glistening with sweat and the water he was pouring on his face and slid down to wet him. 

“Damn it Stiles!!!” Lydia elbowed him squealing fascinated. “Where did you find him?” ignoring the “not that impressive…” Jackson let out behind them.

Stiles saw as Derek started shaking the water off of his hair and rubbing his eyes and opened them to see everyone looking at him. “In the yellow pages.” Stiles marched to Derek and held him by the neck kissing him.

“DAMN!! Even that tattoo is lava hot.” Someone said and Malia scoffed.

***

Derek didn’t plan to put on a show, he was just hot and when the water fell on his chest felt so damn good he had to do it, just like he always do at the gym in specially hard weeks. He almost felt embarrassed if it weren’t for the hungry stare on Stiles’ face; his young client marched to him and getting close just held him by the shoulders and pulled him on a kiss.

He knew he had to thank someone for this, but his brain went all mushy when those pink perfect lips touched his, he pulled the kid closer and kissed him deeply, until someone huffed and another person cleared their throat. “Sorry…” mumbled Stiles smiling and looking straight into his eyes. 

“Don’t be, I like it…” Derek pecked him once more before letting him go. 

“That’s it!!” Theo said. “No more baseball or Derek here is going to take off his pants or something.” Everyone laughed even Stiles, Derek didn’t mind, even if it made him feel self conscious a bit, his shirt remained tucked on his back pocket as they all sat and started eating in silence sharing whatever they brought. Stiles found Runner’s curly fries and gasped surprised. He hadn’t been at Runner’s since he left town,

“Melisa knows me so well.” He said taking some, Derek was having chicken salad from a huge container set in their cooler and he offered the others some too.

Lydia had an entire Swiss chocolate cake on her frilly decorated basket and the entire group cheered. Derek didn’t thou; he was engrossed on Stiles licking his fingers from any remain of fries, and making slurp-y sounds. “Stop that.” Derek murmured against his ear. “You’re making really hard for me to concentrate in polite conversation.” Stiles looked at Derek and swallowed hard. Hayden let out a cooing sound as she elbowed Liam and smiled.

Some of the guys went swimming in the pond near the ruins of a house where a fire had killed an entire family. Derek stayed behind at the shore sleeping lazily while the others swam and played. 

“I don’t like him…” Malia said, “He looks fake in some way.”

Scott fake whispered. “I guess you’re not supposed to like him, he has less than 8% fat in his body, and even laying on a dirty dock and sweating like a harbor laborer he looks like a fucking model, and also he’s banging your ex…”

Derek smirked at that line and turned his face away while both Malia and Scott ran away fearing they had been heard.

***

That night they made a bonfire, it was dark and cold already and Stiles was shivering, Derek had the common sense to carry a blanket in the jeep even if Stiles thought it was stupid at first.

Now wrapped warmly in it and sitting in the V of Derek’s legs, with his date holding him against his chest and breathing warmly against his neck he was almost ready to accept that had been an amazing idea. Alison was singing while someone was playing the guitar and he felt lulled by the soft voice and the warmth around him, he was almost asleep when the group started moving to leave.

“Our last day of games before one of us gets married…” commented Lydia.

“Yeah…” Ethan said holding her hand. “Hopefully this time there will be a wedding.” The man yelped in pain as Lydia pinched him; Malia gasped and Stiles woke up suddenly feeling hurt at the joke.

“Maybe there will be another wedding soon…” Derek let out and everyone smiled, even if Stiles blushed so red he looked like a LED light.

Everyone looked amused and happy, everyone but Scott; he walked away pissed; ignoring everyone as they marched to their cars. “Of course he’ll get engaged in my wedding, how else he would take the light away from me’” he mumbled to Alison as they got in the car and drove home.

***

Stiles woke up leaning against something both solid and soft, something was wrapped around his legs and for one second he thought it was the warm blanket Derek had wrapped him in, but it wasn’t, it was Derek, he was holding him close, and trying to help him out the car. “wha’ ppened?” mumbled Stiles sleepy. 

“We’re home… let’s go to bed…” Stiles mumbled and okay and rubbing his eyes he started walking to the house, his dad greeted them by the door and smiled at the tender way Derek was driving his son to the bed as one would do with a sleepy kid.

The next thing he remembers is someone pulling his clothes off and pushing him under a warm stream of water to wash the grim and the scent of the pond from his body, it felt great, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling, until he noticed something…. It was Derek, the guy he hired as an escort, not as a nurse and he jolted away covering his groin the best he could with his hands. “I’ll wash myself thank you…” he said in a rush and turned around pulling the curtain close. Derek smiled and went back to the room to get ready for bed.

By the time Derek showered and got in the bed Stiles was fully awake.

“I thought you’ll be sound asleep by now.” Derek let out amused. 

Stiles didn’t turn; his eyes glued to the ceiling. “We kissed…”

Derek let out a laugh. “Yes, we did, what’s the big deal you paid for more than one kiss.”

“But I don’t want to kiss someone because I paid for it.”

”No?” Derek asked turning on his side to face him. “Then why do you want to kiss a guy?”

Stiles felt himself blushing. “Because I can’t stop myself.” His stomach churned at the idea, that’s the exact reason why he kissed Derek, because before he noticed it he had marched to him all adorable and wet, shaking his hair like a puppy and kissed him… not a puppy thou, something bigger and more dangerous, something like a huge wolf… “I just…” he let out as his thought wandered around a huge wolf, his wolf, his only.

“You don’t really date a lot do you?” Derek said almost making fun and Stiles couldn’t look at him; he just shook his head as answer. “Nobody actually believes in that, even Scott and Alison aren’t like that, everybody is an asshole deep inside, and everyone’s farts smell bad.” Derek lay on his back and huffed as he closed his eyes.

“you’re right, I don’t date much, nobody is eager to spend time with my ADHD; or my work schedule, and I won’t let anyone else close to hurt me, so excuse me… but you’re nobody to judge.”

Derek bit his bottom lip as if he were suppressing a smile. “fair enough. But you have no idea of my life don’t be so eager to judge me either.” Silence fell between them until Derek was almost falling asleep.

“You said everyone has the love life they want, right?” Derek let out a sound that could’ve been taken as an affirmative sound. “You think I want to be miserable and alone? You think you chose to let others pay for you to pretend you care instead of loving someone?”

Derek groaned as he turned away from stiles. “I don’t know, do you?”

Stiles knew the answer, even if he got quiet and did his best to sleep. “No…”

Derek didn’t sleep that night.


	4. I'll get over you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’d really appreciate if you just restrict your job to be polite and look pretty.” He said not making eye contact.  
> Derek looked at him with a smirk. “Yes sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah; lets see what you think

***

Day three was the bachelor and bachelorette party, it started when Lydia and Hayden took Stiles out of bed, well Lydia took stiles off bed while Hayden oogled Derek; the man was surprised and even tried to hold Stiles until he realized what was happening. “I promise we’ll take care of him.” she said. He’ll be back after the bachelorette shower brunch… and will be yours until the bachelorette party tonight.”

“He’ll come with us, right?” stiles said feeling nervous suddenly.

“Nope.” Hayden said offering Derek his PJ bottoms from the floor with a knowing smile. Derek took the garment and offered her a bashful smile; it was weird that Hayden blushed like that.

“He’s going with Scott to the bachelor party because it’s not fair you two as a couple get to go to a party while the rest of us are apart.” Lydia explained

Derek nodded and moved closer to Stiles holding him close and kissed his lips; “I’ll miss you.” he whispered and Stiles was left stupid, the girls smiled touched as they drove Stile to the bathroom so he could brush his teeth before carrying him out. 

Derek went downstairs after a while to find Melisa and Stiles dad sitting on the table.

“Good morning.” He said feeling uncomfortable and got to the coffee machine filling a cup to the brim. “I can’t live without this…” he said sipping from it.

Sheriff Stilinski looked at Derek frowning, “and how do you keep it away from Stiles?” Derek had no idea of what to say.

“He kinda learnt to take care of himself.” Derek said not making eye contact.

Melisa sat a dish of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of him. “You must think we’re horrible parents.” she said sitting next to him. “Letting him go away like that…”

Derek started eating and after a couple second he finally said. “I’m still getting to know Stiles and he does not look like someone you can actually force into doing something or staying somewhere he doesn’t want to…” he said. “He decided to come because he wants to heal, so here we are…”

Sheriff Stilinski smiled. “And I’m glad he’s not here alone, I know he must feel cornered among us right now.” Derek nodded without thinking. “I see how he looks at you, and I have only one thing to say…” Derek held his breath. “Thank you for making him feel safe.”

Derek was left alone still eating after Stiles’ parents went to work. He sat there finishing his food and reading the paper until a knock on the door called his attention.

When he opened the door he found Scott and Liam standing there, Malia and Theo were waiting in the car.. “So are you coming with us?” the groom asked and gave him only few minutes to get ready, they were going to have a haircut, and in Derek’s case a shaving. 

And Scott felt it was even worst! He suggested the clean shaven look so the gruff on the man face that made him look even more attractive could disappear leaving him human, so he won’t eclipse him in every freaking picture, instead the face under it looked like something out of a superhero movie, “great…” Liam let out scoffing. “You wanted to get rid of the werewolf hottie and discovered Superman good looks.”

“Shut up Liam…” Scott said pissed as Malia made her great entrance with new hair color. 

“So?” she said, “who’s the fairest of them all?” Scott was looking at her with an unreadable look.

Liam snorted; he didn’t even turned before letting out one word. “Derek.”

Malia rolled her eyes and turned to Scott. “Can I fire him before he start licking the guy’s ass like the rest of your guest, including your bride?”

“Did you at least spoke to the guy before getting all worked up for who he sleeps with? I mean if someone has a chance to be licking his ass is- ” he never finished the phrase.

“LIAM!!!” everyone shouted and he cackled manically as he was pulled to a side to get his hair cut. “All I’m saying is that he’s an awesome guy, and very smart. I kinda like him a lot more than that douche Rakken that everyone was fawning over until yesterday.”

Scott scoffed. “You do realize you’re supposed to be on my side, right?”

Liam smiled. “I didn’t know there were sides on this, Stiles was nice with me in school and always helped me out while in college, why would I be against him?”

Scott got up and marched to Liam. “Because he left.”

Liam turned to see straight into his boss’ eyes. Piercing blue eyes fix on him making him feel guilty. “There has to be a reason for that, isn’t it? Why he left?” Scott turned pale and letting out an irritated huff marched out.

Malia passed by smacking him over the head. “Well done asshole.”

He turned pulling the towel from around his neck “OH! I’m the asshole?” she turned looking at him with terror in her eyes, did he know?

Derek was looking at him; he had seen them from behind a glass where he was reading a magazine, hoe Scott stormed off and how Malia looked as if Liam had slapped her before marching out too. He moved to Liam who looked devastated. “Calm down I’ll go talk to them.” E said patting the young man on the arms as he passed by.

***

Malia was cleaning the few stray tears that fell from her eyes as she marched looking for Scott. “Hey!” she screamed when she saw him walking around the parking lot. “Scott wait!!”

She moved to talk to him; her hands flew to hold his waist. “I’m sorry, Okay? I’m sorry… but I’m not sorry for…”

Scott scratched his head and moved one step back. “I don’t know how I feel… I was fine… but I kinda feel we should… you know come clean?”

Malia scoffed and rubber her face. “Sure tell your sweet Alison what happened and what kept happening until…” they turned at the sound of something and they saw Derek standing there; brows furrowed and staring. Malia let out a single word, SHIT, she said before leaving.

Scott felt his soul leaving his body when Derek turned around and marched back into the barber shop. “Derek wait!!”

Derek stopped; he had enough experience in his little time as a professional to know what was happening when he interrupted them. “Not my story to tell, you’ll have do it all by yourself.”  
"there's nthing to tell I swear..." Scott said in a breath and Derek frowned.

He marched and went home on a cab.

***

Stiles had a haircut, a mani and pedi, and laughed his ass off with Lydia and Alison, and of course the almost 20 girls from Alison bridal party. They had mimosas and ate delicious stuff. The dark chocolate covered strawberries had been Stiles favorites; so much he asked for one order to go as they left the place.” I guess those are not to be enjoyed alone…” teased one of the girls; Lilly with her too bright eyes and dark beauty marks in the shape of a pentagram in her face. 

Stiles looked at her with round big eyes; what this group thought he was doing with Derek? But of course they thought they were dating and to assume they were doing things was not strange. Right?

Stiles left the saloon with Danny at his heels. “Don’t forget fitting date this afternoon.” He said and Stiles turned. “You and Derek had to be there at 3pm sharp or Victoria will have a stroke…” both guys smiled as the mentioned woman whipped her head to them with a murderous glare.

On his way home Stiles dialed Isaac’s number and the breathy voice of his friend told him he was busy that he should call later. Cora’s giggle explained Stiles what was happening.

He dialed Kira’s number next. “Stiles!!” she said cheerful. He could almost hear the smile on her face. “How are things going with your escort?”

“My escort is perfect!! I mean seriousy!! That body and the things that come out of that mouth and the absolute disregard for my mental health…” he said in a whiny voice as he rubbed his eyes. “It makes it so hard to remember I’m paying a person to pretend he cares for me…”

Kira was silent for a second. “Sweetie, you are paying a person to be your support, your shield against those who hurt you; don’t come out of this hurting yourself. Maybe if things are not manageable you should stop doing this and send her home.”

“I just…” Stiles felt like crying, that’s the exact moment when he saw Scott and his party arriving; Derek in tow; but he was not the same guy that slept with him the night before, this was far better, clean shaven he looked somehow younger and prettier, and his half smile as every person in the parking lot looked at him ignoring pretty much everyone else made Stiles heart rate increase in at least 25. The wave and the fact that those sea foam eyes never strayed from him made him both smile giddy and hurt so deep he wanted to cry. “I just don’t know…” Stiles said on the phone as he waved back. “I’m an idiot Kira, what am I doing…”

She sat and bit her lips. “Hey! Remember the first advice you ever gave me? Don’t let anyone make you feel inferior without your permission.”

Stiles snorted. “That’s a very well known quote from Eleanor Roosevelt, and I copied from the princess’ diary.”

Kira snorted back. "well it hlped me a lot." but Stiles didn't answer to the half joke. “Okay then… think about this as a contract, as an employee- employer relationship and act accordingly.”

Stiles took a breath this way his feeling won’t get all messed up anymore. “I think I can do that… but I’m… I’m gonna have a panic attack.” He said puffing a breath he said turning.

“Calm down… okay? Do you want me to go there? I could take a couple days off and…”

“He’s here; I’ll call you back…”

Kira frowned straining to hear anything else behind Stiles when it hit her. She turned to see the magazine where he took the escort’s number. “Stiles?”

“My… My date is here, he’s here; I’ll call you later.” 

“Wait!! Stiles? He? Is not a he!!” she had the number highlighted and that’s why she kept the magazine. It was a girl escort. *Theresa; the girlfriend experience.* it said and Kira cursed, who was with Stiles?

“Hey…” Derek said smiling at him and half turning his face to show his new haircut and shaven face. “Do you like it?” Stiles swallowed hard and nodded stupidly making Derek smile so bright and happy Stiles felt like weeping. “You look good too.”

Stiles nodded looking down to the small box in his hands, the strawberries… 

“We have to go to the tailor this afternoon; apparently we have to fit with the wedding party and…” Stiles let out a sigh. “I’ll pay for it of course, three pieces suit and all…”

Derek frowned. “Okay…” he moved one step closer. “Something else is happening… wanna tell me?” 

Stiles moved back serious. “Not really, whatever happens is between me and my family.” He let out a breath. “You have nothing to do with that and I’d really appreciate if you just restrict your job to be polite and look pretty.” He said not making eye contact.

Derek looked at him with a smirk. “Yes sir.” He said moving to Stiles jeep and climbed on the back. 

Stiles thought he’d have the control now on, he got home and Derek climbed out the car as fast as he could to disappear into the house, when he got to his room Derek was sitting on the bed reading. “My parents want to meet us for lunch before the fitting…” Derek looked up, serious, not a hint of emotion in his face, his lips tense and flat in what could be a scowl. “Yes Sir.” He said as he got up and marched out the room. Stiles took a deep breath hearing the steps going down the stairs and looked at the book in the bed. “Human behavior in times of crisis: an analysis of response to emotionally stressful situations and PTSD.” Stiles frowned, why was Derek reading a book like that? An escort shouldn’t be interested in those.

He marched behind Derek expecting him to act like a child, instead he was chatting with Melissa and the sheriff as if they were old time friends

“There you are!” his father greeted him again as if it were the first time he saw Stiles in a long while. “Maybe finally we’ll get time to catch up with each other.” He sounded so earnest that stiles just smiled. Derek and he followed the car driven by his father both silent and Stiles desperate to say anything to change this awkward situation.

What broke the moment was Derek’s phone; he answered without changing his face. “Boyd?” he said and Stiles could hear on the other side. “Nope, it’s me…” and yeah.. that was a smile on Derek’s face. “Yes sweetie; what happened?”

From the other side the sexy and enthusiastic voice of a woman spoke. “I have my first, my very first, can you believe it?” Derek chuckled quietly turning slightly away from Stiles as if shielding his friend from him. 

“Erica… calm down!! You’re great I knew it’ll only take a couple days.” Judging by the joyous sounds from the line the girl – Derek’s sweetie- was too excited to be calmed and Derek chuckled louder. “Is it a you thing? Or you’re going with Boyd?” stiles couldn’t make the words, was she like him? an escort? Should he ask?

Derek didn’t let anything out. “Listen… I’ll be back Monday, okay? We’ll talk then, but now I need to…” the acute sound on the other end made him close his eyes and smiles. “Something like that, yeah…”

Stiles was already parking when Derek finally put his phone away and passed a hand over his hair and opening the door before the engine went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reviews are always welcome, if any of you care, please let me know.


	5. Whores and Geeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I look stupid!!” he said while Derek changed, Stiles turned smiling like a dork. “And what am I supposed to say? How am I going to sound whore-y?”
> 
> “At least you don’t look the way you looked in high school.” Stiles imagined Derek being all geeky and adorable and always carrying more books than he should while trying to act cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short one because RL is kicking my ass really hard-  
> I'll keep updating every time I can.

***

Stiles and Derek left the car and Stiles was the first to speak. “please be polite.”

Derek was still quiet. “I’m always are, is part of my job.”Stiles stopped. “Enough with your job!! Can’t you act normal? I’m paying handsomely to make you act human. ” and waving his arms. And why are you acting all dignified and decent!? You’re a whore and you cannot say no I already paid.”

Derek stopped turned and snorted. “You paid for my presence and company; you can’t afford the sex, and even if you were honest and money doesn’t matter I won’t accept!”

“How much, Derek? Huh? 200 for a blow?”

Derek smirked. “Offering or asking for one? In any case you have to get to four digits.”

Stiles straightened his back selfrighteous. “Trust me I would never ask you to do that.”

“For you to do it to me.” Derek said and marched ahead already smiling when he noticed Stiles parents.

Lunch with Melisa and the sheriff went almost smooth, the sheriff sat next to Stiles and spent the whole time talking about his job and his life and things and where in all that Derek fit.

“Well… my schedule is a little bit… errr... Extreme, so we try to see each other as much as we can.” Stiles added Melisa made a comment on how hard it is, and how they knew since being a ER nurse and being the sheriff always left them at the exact opposite end of their schedules.

Then the sheriff did something Stiles was not expecting. Turned to Derek and asked him: “what do you do?” Stiles held his breath without thinking while Derek; who was surprised by the question and was left with his fork halfway from his mouth, started talking around the mouthfull. 

“Sex…” he took a sip from his glass to chase the obviously painful sallow he just took leaving the table waiting and Stiles sweating nails. “I’m a sex therapist.”

Melisa opened her eyes. “As in helping…” she tried to say more but she half chocked around it. “I’ve heard about… uuh…” she said looking at her hands. “veterans and paraplegic patients …” she cleared her throat at the loud gasp from the young man.

Derek’s eyes opened hilariously big and he blushed a bit as everyone in the table stopped to stare at him.”No, ma’am… no… I work as a psychology therapist, mostly with sex crimes victims and couples…” he said trying to ignore the offended huff from Stiles with both parents let out relieved breaths. “And a little bit of other stuff.” His eyes went to Stiles and the younger man blushed. “my and my practice partners call it sex therapy but is not... You have no idea the kind of people that asks for my services.”

Melisa narrowed her eyes. “Is that the problem?” everyone looked at her. “I mean, you two obviously are not being yourselves right now, not like the couple we saw at dinner the other night.”

Stiles stammered a bit before Derek took the lead. “Let’s say we didn’t have time to discuss the presence of certain people… I had no idea…”

“Malia...” Stiles said as if it were the answer to everything.

The sheriff took a deep breath looking to the table. “That was a dark moment for us... When they broke the engagement… I had no idea what was happening with my son.”

Stiles looked at his dad. “That’s not what you said.”

“What?”

“That’s not what you said... you said *what have you done this time son?* as if I were to blame for everything.”

The sheriff faced Stiles. “You didn’t say anything; you just came out of your room with that face of peace and announced the engagement was over two days before the wedding and… poor Malia was crying her eyes off!” Melisa rubbed her forehead and looked at Derek apologetic. 

“Guys…” she tried but the Stilinski men were ready to fight.

“I can’t say I’m sorry for that.” Derek said getting up. “At least you’re solving things up now; instead of ignoring them.” He excused himself and went out the garden; Melisa put her napkin down and fixed both men with a stare. “Good job guys.”

“You never even asked if I was okay…” Stiles said calmed with his eyes fix on Derek’s back he was meant to speak his mind, stomp his feet down. “You just assumed…”  
he couldn’t finish his sentence.

“You left.” His father let out. “We were supposed to look out for each other, and you left.”

“I’m sorry…” Stiles felt like crying, it was sorrow, sadness for the time lost, not anger for what happened anymore. “I never felt more alone in my life… everybody judging me.”

They could see Melisa and Derek talking outside; and Stiles’ heart dropped when he saw the way she was looking at him, as if she knew something.

What they were discussing out there was dessert. “Once they calm enough I bet they’ll want some apple pie.” Melisa said. “apple strudel for John….”

“Pecan and chocolate for Stiles.” Derek said with no idea if his date would like it.

“His favorite…” Melisa said smiling. “though both Stilinski men have a sweet tooth the size of Montana even if they pretend they don’t, just looking at their faces is enough to know, right?”

“Yeah they seem like the kind of people that enjoy sweets.” Derek said only half joking

She smiled cheekily and turned to Stiles. “Is he okay? Are you going to be okay?” Derek looked at Melisa as if wondering what she meant. “I mean, he left for two years and we only got one phone call on Christmas and birthdays… we didn’t even know if he was… you know,. Is he happy?” she said letting out a breath. “Because… I worry, he grew up so lonely, even having Scott and his dad he always felt left aside.”

Derek smiled. “He single handedly runs a company, and he loves his job, he has few but good friends that would die for him, and… he’s a great man, even if he’s still a bit insecure, he’s getting there. With good luck one of this days he’ll make himself be respected.”

Melisa turned seeing how Stiles and his dad were talking calmly. “He would’ve never reacted like that before, you know? Setting his foot down and not letting anyone say things about him.”

Derek looked to the table a small proud smile on his face. “no more ballerina steps…” he mumbled before following Melisa to the table.

“Okay, that’s official I like Derek.” She informed. “We ordered dessert if you have finished your match.” Derek’s eyes found Stiles’ in a silent are you okay?  
It was sweet, and it broke Stiles heart a bit more; Malia was perfect, pretty, sexy and fun to be with, but she never showed the kind of care Derek showed and it wasn’t even his obligation.

When they parted ways Stiles and Derek drove to the tailor’s shop in the same awkward heavy silence.

“About earlier…” Stiles said on a red light. “I-I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking clearly… I-I think this is getting out of hand…” he said not daring to look at Derek. “Your original assignment did not include… ” He let out a sigh. “… but”

Derek nodded. “I was brought her for a reason, right? Paid to do something, is just right you ask for what you paid.”

“The point is…” Stiles said as he moved ahead. “I don’t know what I want anymore.” Derek kept quiet the rest of the way. 

His heart felt heavy, and his soul crunched under the rejection he just suffered, did he really couldn’t even get the attention of a hired escort? How pathetic Derek must think he was; enamored of his hired date, he wondered how many clients had told Derek they loved him, how many he had laughed at before; how many he had smiled like that or held at night in bed. At least he was the first wedding date.

When he parked and turned Derek was already leaving the car; he let out a sigh and climbed out the car to find Derek on the sidewalk already, wearing his shades and serious. He waited there for him and when Stiles got close held his hand. “I’m sorry, it was not my place to act like an ass.” Derek let out and holding his hand bent to kiss his nose. “Your friends are inside that shop and looking at us.”

Stiles bit his lip looking down and chuckling sadly. “What if I wanted this for more than what they think?” Derek looked at him and then around. “You paid for it…”

“Not only for what I paid… I mean…”

Derek smiled taking off his glasses. “In that case we have to talk about the…” Derek was blushing more to Stiles astonishment.

“HEY!! Are you planning on join us any time soon?” it was Jackson, the asshole and the moment was gone, whatever Derek was about to say was gone.

“So… no four digits if I want more?” Derek chuckled lowly shaking his head from side to side.

Stiles felt like he could look at Derek again, and found Derek looking at him a couple times too and it was great, it felt warm and there was this weird green thing in his heart; HOPE; maybe this could be more than just a transaction.

They stood in front of the mirror with matching suits and matching smiles. “Gorgeous!!” the tailor said. “As the perfect groom and groom couple!!” he said ignoring everyone else much to Scott dismay. “you have to give me a call, I’ll give you my personal number in case you need suits for your wedding.” Both guys looked at each other with unreadable looks.

When they went out of the dressing rooms in their regular clothes Stiles had already a dozen texts from Lydia telling him he was supposed to join the bachelorette party at 9pm sharp at Hell Hound’s; a bar neat the police station and he had to be dressed like a whore.

“You’re welcome to come with us…” Scott said to Derek. “We will go to Coyote girl; the strip club near the veterinary clinic.” He said. “Malia’s idea…”

She was just behind them in a short blue number that left nothing to the imagination and a plunging neckline leaving half her breasts uncovered. “And it was a great idea…” she said pushing her breast out in front of them. “Dressed like a geek…”

She moved closer to Stiles as if expecting a comment or at least a once over.

Stiles looked at her, for once since they saw each other again didn’t stare; instead, he frowned. “That doesn’t match Scott’s blue…” he commented making Scott and Chris Argent turn to her comparing Scott’s tie with the blue on her dress and while both men were convincing her to change the dress for something else Stiles held Derek’s hand. “I don’t want to go… ” He whispered close to his neck. “I rather go home and talk to you a bit more…?”

The older man chuckled and turned to talk to him very close too; both almost touching from necks to hips. “You came for the wedding, we can talk later on.”

Stiles moaned looking at Derek’s fleshy bottom lip. “Dressed like a whore Derek….” 

He smiled. “I know… and I can’t wait to see that.” and Stiles gasped chuckling and closing his eyes.

In the back they could hear Malia and Scott arguing about her dress but they just started marching away by themselves.

Stiles and Derek drove to the nearest department store and went searching for something funny to wear.

Derek took beige slacks and white socks and a knitted vest and he was ready, stiles was dragged by Derek around while he made him try this and that, at the end Stiles stood in front of a mirror in skinny jeans that showcased his junk and a golden sequins tank top showing off his tanned arms and fit body.

“I look stupid!!” he said while Derek changed, Stiles turned smiling like a dork. “And what am I supposed to say? How am I going to sound whore-y?”

Derek let out a rich chuckle as he straightened his glasses, the dark rimmed ones he wore at the plane. “At least you don’t look the way you looked in high school.” Stiles imagined Derek being all geeky and adorable and always carrying more books than he should while trying to act cool. 

“You look adorable.” He said honest. 

The way home was just as quiet but instead of heavy and awkward this silence carried hope and promises of more.

Stiles took a nap wrapped in Derek’s arms; both smiling still, Derek kissed his lids when he was at the brink of sleep; he wanted to talk to him but instead he dreamed with a life where instead of looking longingly to Isaac and Cora smile and share twizzlers it was Derek and him.

He woke up with Derek already dressed in his costume and a pizza box. “wake up and eat something.” He said softly

Stiles sat and shook his head from side to side. “have you seen those pants I bought? I won’t eat anything or I’ll have a muffin top covered in golden sequins.” Derek laughed and got close already offering a slice to Stiles. 

“we’ll figure something out if that’s the case, but you won’t go out of the house on a night of drinks and debauchery without something in your stomach.”

So the new tight jeans were left behind while Stiles showed off his butt in Derek’s extremely short, extremely tight, black swimming trunks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the feedback, glad you're enjoying it.  
> if you feel like or have the time give my other TW works a try.


	6. I think I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A recipe on how to complicate things that started as a simple bussines transaction between two adults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy thanksgiving!  
> Warning guys some tottally concenting sex in here(also I'm so freaking tired i'll check spelling mistakes tomorrow)

***

Stiles and Derek shared a taxi to downtown and once they left eh car Derek couldn’t contain the laughter of seeing the corner where the police station was and two or three houses down the street the “Hellhound’s bar”, and in front just around the corner across the street was the vet clinic and the Coyote girl.

It was so weird having bars near a police station, he thought.

“Scott is not there yet…” Stiles said reading a text from his phone; Stiles offered the cell phone to Derek before pulling the hem of his shorts a little bit down. “I feel so stupid right now… what am I doing?” he said turning around and taking a deep breath. “I’m supposed to be sexy and daring I look like a fool.” He said covering his eyes with one hand.

Derek put a serious face, almost as if reading everything written on Stiles’ face. “Why you think you can’t be sexy and daring? Why are you so sure you’re less than Scott and less than what Malia deserves?” and he crowded Stiles against the wall, his hands at each side of his face as his body pressing Stiles against the hard surface, as he looked at him down, straight to his doe eyes and his parted gasping lips. “Is not how you look, and is not what others think you deserve, is how you act and what you want for yourself.” He said in breathy words against his lips. Nobody will ever think you’re less than them, or that you don’t deserve what you want if you just believe it yourself.

Stiles was taking small little gasps of breath his entire body on fire, wanting, yearning to move ahead and touch, kiss, or maybe let Derek take whatever he wanted. 

Derek moved back when Stiles made a sound. “come on, I’ll walk you to the bar” Derek said taking a deep breath and moving back a bit, he held Stiles hand and they passed the street. At the very door of the bar Derek looked up at him and smiled. “See you in a few hours at home, right?” Stiles nodded pushing some stray hairs from his forehead.

“See you at home.” The meaning of those words made one of them want to cry but instead of saying anything they parted with matching stupid hopeful smiles.

Derek was passing the street after Stiles entered the bar when his phone rang. “Hello?” he mumbled without checking the caller ID. 

“Hale!” it was his friend Boyd. “How are things going down there in California? You do realize you needed vacations now, right?” Derek smiled; he spent a couple minutes talking to him, telling him about stiles.

“That’s awesome;” Boyd said. “Because… and you’re not gonna like this; we had a call from the lawyer today.” Derek took a breath and rubbed his eyes waiting for the bad news. “They accepted the appeal, there will be a retrial and this time that bitch is going to pay for everything.”

“Good…” he said without any heat. “Good… that’s-that’s good…”

Boyd was quiet for a bit. “Are you going to stop punishing yourself now?” Derek groaned. “You and I… both know that what you’re doing, what you’re letting others do to you…”

Derek got angry finally. “I know what I’m doing! Okay? I do not need you to judge me, I’m perfectly fine and I fucking know what I’m doing.”

Boyd answer came fast. “If it’s okay and you know it, why are you always ashamed of your “other job”? And why you let others do to you what that man is doing?”

Derek deflated; he felt drained and the idea of a party repulsed him right there and then. “Because I deserve it.” he cut the communication and put his phone on his pocket to notice he was still holding one; Stiles’ phone was still on his hand.

Without thinking he turned around and marched back to Hellhound’s with his red lights and wooden ominous door; let’s pretend we don’t know he wanted the proximity of someone he could talk to.

***

Stiles had passed the door and looked to the girls already gathered and sucking jell-o shots from red long, dildo looking little glasses. “Stiles!!!” Lydia and Alison crowed and everyone else joined them in their cheer. Danny was there in black leather trousers and a bowtie, no shirt at all, and the girls were a whirlwind of short dresses, obscene short shorts; impossible heels; revealing cleavages and tons o colorful makeup; the music was magnetic and the thumping of the bass invited you to move; he felt a lot less stupid standing there when a couple guys from one of the tables by the door made sounds and were gawking at him, he took a deep breath and approached his group smiling and swaying his hips.

He was received with a flaming glass of tequila and the entire crowd shouting and whistling to him. “I bet Derek couldn’t let you go….” Said one of the girls and everyone cackled making him blush.

Alison saw as the attention moved to Stiles but didn’t mind; that until Derek marched into the place and more than one girl gasped at the hot nerd outfit. He seemed to notice the attention and smiled as he moved towards his new friends.

“What is he doing here?” Lydia asked as Alison got up and looked at Derek’s face with the same lust filled face everyone had.

Derek raised Stiles phone as he got to the table where he was. “Sorry I forgot to give it back…”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “And I swear I didn’t remember t until now.” He took it and smiled at Derek. “Thank you.”

“Come on Stiles thank him properly!!!” he shouted and the DJ focused on the group.

“Look at that!!!” the guy said as the music was turned down. “Come on hot guys let us see some love!!!” Derek laughed as he held Stiles by the waist and pecked him chastely on the lips. More people passed the door as everyone booed them. “Come on!! Seriously? That’s all you have in there?” Stiles looked around and in a bold move held Derek by the head and kissed him.

All the pent up tension he felt from the moment he dialed the number on the napkin scrawled in handwriting he couldn’t recognize, from the moment Derek looked at him in the plane, and the first kiss they shared while playing baseball all came now to him; all for him to kiss Derek and caress his entire mouth with his tongue and he felt himself growing hard on his skimpy shorts at the growl Derek let out as he took control of the kiss; it was like a volcano exploded over him, strong broad hands holding him close and lips soft yet insistent kissing and taking from him.

Nibbling on his bottom lip Derek pulled away but didn’t let him go; his hand was still possessively wrapped around the small of his back as the entire party erupted in hilarious howls. Stiles wanted to die right there; he kissed Derek like that when he saw Malia and Scott entering the place, and then noticed the guy had closed his eyes. The way Derek licked his lips made Stiles want more, he wanted to go home and make his mind once and for all. He wanted to stop feeling he needed to prove himself when Malia was around.

“So…” Scott said getting close and slapping a hand over Stiles shoulder pushing him back. “Is this the new you? Flirty, slutty, confident you?”

Derek smile was so big Stiles only could nod. Alison was at his side in seconds and both got lost in their little world giving Stiles time to calm himself, he hung on Derek’s arm for a second not noticing when Derek turned to see Malia standing there in A shaped skirt to her knees white socks to her knees and mary janes, grey baggy sweater over the ugliest shirt he’s ever seen, that was open almost to her navel; she was drilling holes in his head to see Stiles.

“A toast!!” Lydia offered as she gave glasses to everyone. “Before the boyfriends leave to prevent the spinsters get to be bitter!!!” 

Derek took his glass. “For you guys. “he said pointing to the bridal party. “For the fuckers who lost you, for the bastards who have you; they better treat you right, and for those that will have you; lucky fuckers.” Everyone cheered and drank their shots.

The second toast was from Danny with a meaningful look at Derek. “For Alison and Scott!!”

In seconds they were gone and everyone in Hellhound’s started dancing.

Stiles danced with every person that asked him to and he was so tired he asked Danny to sit an rest for a while; they headed to the bar where Lydia was standing sucking pretzel sticks as if salt was the best thing ever.

Danny held Stiles arm. “She broke up with Aidan ” he whispered as they got close. “It was so bad he went back home to San Francisco.”

Lydia turned completely wasted. “Good riddance!! He was cheating on me, I just read his messages and he had been cheating on me for months…”

Stiles got close and held her. “Are you going to be okay?”

She nodded. “I was planning on hooking up with Jackson but he was an asshole too, so…” she shrugged and turned to the bar again; the guy behind it was tall and obviously fit, short auburn hair and honest; almost innocent eyes. “I’m gonna find myself another chew toy for a while.” She said with a predatory smile.

“woody?” Danny said and the guy turned at him. “Is it you?” the guy nodded and offered his hand to him over the counter, Danny held it and turning to Stiles he shouted over the music. “Do you remember him? Jordan Parish? From Basketball? You two dated back in high school right before Malia were transferred here!”

Stiles waved but then they heard how Lydia laughed like an idiot for a whole two minutes. “Woody? The guy you left because of his smelly feet?” Stiles wanted to run away and hide but she just kept mumbling in her adorable drunken state, how was Lydia adorable and gorgeous even drunk? He wondered. “And why Woody? It makes no sense if your name is Jordan.” she said and the guy scoffed. “I’d like to know, you know?”

The rest of the night went very well for them, nobody noticed the conversation taking place behind, Malia has stayed for a while after the boys left.

“I didn’t have the chance to say thank you!” Alison said as they danced. “For everything; for helping me, and helping Scott so much!! You’re like a sister to me.” She said hugging her without warning. “We never had a fight because we have you with us…”

Actually they never had a fight because Scott knew what he had and wanted to keep it so he kept his mouth shut; Malia thought but she was not going to ruin Alison’s dream life.

Malia nodded and smiled and then marched out to the other bar where the guys were having private lap dances.

***

“I told Malia no strippers.” A stupidly drunk Scott said as he rearranged his shirt and tie in front of the bathroom mirror. “She never listens; sometimes I don’t even know…” he got quiet. “Thank you..” he got the wet towel Derek was offering and started cleaning glitter and lipstick from his neck and face. “You believe me, right?   
That I didn’t want strippers?” and then looking at the wall for a beat. “Don’t get me wrong they’re pretty and all but… I just don’t want them… why?” he said dejected by his own attitude.

Derek let out a chuckle. “Because you’re in love, a man in love, a real man, in love for real never has eyes for anyone else but the person he loves.”

Scott smiled. “You’re so smart, Derek, I’m glad my brother brought you.” Derek noticed then that he didn’t want the attention of any of the girls in the place and saying his good byes he left.

By the time Stiles got into the house he was fast asleep and not even half drunk.

***

Don’t ask him why because he might not remember, but it had something to do with the number of hands that had grabbed his ass on the club, and the lewd jokes everyone made about Derek. “If I had him I won’t be here with you guys.”, “I bet he’s as big as he looks like where it counts“, ”he looks like he tastes so damn good…”.

Well Stiles wanted to know, he wanted to touch and see if he was big, and if he tasted good; so he made the limo stop in front of an ATM machine and got every card on him and took as much money as the bank and his alcohol fogged brain let him.

He got home with almost 5 grand and marched straight to his bedroom and getting naked got in the bed.

Derek woke up startled and held him. “Stiles? Are you okay?” the younger man turned to see a bottle of water and aspirins on his bedside table, set by Derek for him and smiling he caressed Derek’s chest. “Stiles?”

Stiles straddled him whispering for Derek to be quiet before kissing him.

***

Scott got to his apartment and took a shower, Alison was there by the time his brain was a little less foggy and he hugged her and kissed hid equally drunken girlfriend.

“How was your night love?” Alison smiled to him and curled around Scott. 

“Fine… I like Derek… he didn’t let the strippers Malia got climb on me…”

Alison should be pissed; she should be mad but couldn’t suppress her smile. “I like Derek too, I’m very happy Stiles have someone now.”

Scott made a sound and even if Alison didn’t see it he had a wounded expression. “He always had me…” 

She opened her eyes and looked into Scott’s. “Stiles always was alone, maybe that’s why he was the only nice with me when I just came....”

Scott scoffed. “We were all nice…”

“You were.” She said smiling adorably. “But Malia, the twins and Danny? I swear they were always planning how to make me go away, they won’t even sit in the same table as me at school… but Stiles… Stiles was my friend, always including me and not even after Lydia and him broke up, and Danny and him broke up or he hooked up with Malia…” both blinked at that sentence with matching amused grins. “He never left me alone, he used to wait for me when you weren’t there, and waved at me on lacrosse when you weren’t there and sat with me even after your other friends had left… he deserves someone that loves him like Derek does.”

Scott made a sound, and closed his eyes; Alison smiled softly dimples digging on her cheeks and fell asleep as well, there was a whole day full of things to do in just few hours.

***

Stiles bent down kissing Derek and finally he allowed himself to touch, enjoying the firm and smooth surface of Derek’s abs; every second past he felt himself losing control as Derek let him touch and let him explore, he was just there looking at him with a fire and a hunger Stiles had never seen directed to him.

“Do something…” Stiles said in his inhebriated state and it was like someone had unleashed a beast, Derek was all over him in seconds; kissing exploring, sucking marks on his body and manhandling him back.

At first it was scary and nerve wracking and the butterflies in his stomach were a combination of lust and desire and awe when Derek pulled his boxers down.

Stiles shied from him. “No shame in wanting to see…” Derek said against his lips. “it’s just natural curiosity..” his hands were moving down his chest and abdomen and Stiles felt them like embers branding him in fire; Stiles held his breath as Derek surged on top of him, his thighs still spread open to allow his older lover between them, it only lasted a couple second while Stiles could see all of him, the glorious sculpted chest; tick hard muscle covered in thick warm fuzzy hair; Stiles had the idea of the wolf in him again as he nuzzled it, then his abs and the trail of dark hair where his cock was nested.

It only lasted seconds before Derek was kissing his neck and nibbling his skin, only seconds until he was panting and was so hard he was sure he’ll come without a touch.

Derek’s hand trailed his stomach and got to Stiles’ balls and the pressure made his hips buck up as he let out a groan. “shhh… let me take care of you…” Derek said pressing both his hands on his hips and pushing him back down on the bed.

His hands moved again to caress stiles groin and find the space behind his balls and his entrance; Stiles gasped at the light touch of a finger, and it was enough for Derek to retreat and move away. “Sorry.” He mumbled kissing every inch of skin he could get.

Stiles lifted himself on his elbows pushing Derek back. “Don’t be –thanks God for small mercies it was still coherent- and tried to open the drawer without losing contact with Derek and he flailed; Stiles fell of the bed with a loud thud and a groan as Derek let out at first a surprised yelp and then a sonorous laughter.

Stiles was sprawled on the floor in an odd angle and he smiled letting out a dramatic groan. “Stop laughing… help me up, I’m hurt…” 

Derek was at his side in seconds. “Are you okay?” Stiles tried to nod but it was awkward and his neck hurt and he just raised arms doing grabby hands; Derek just fell down next to him touching him. “That’s not a yes…”

“You’re not kissing me anymore… I want more kisses… I’ll be just fine if you kiss me…”

Derek raised Stiles as if he weighted nothing and obliged kissing him slowly and taking his breath away. “You’re so drunk.” He said smiling in a way that made his eyes crinkle and his teeth appear even more adorably. Stiles couldn’t help it he lunged forward again and kissed Derek thrusting his hips against Derek’s.

It was embarrassing, so embarrassing when before they could get back on the bed Stiles came painting his stomach and Derek’s with spurts of white cum. He was gasping and groaning as his orgasm washed over him as he clawed at Derek’s neck.

“Oh MY GOD…” he said whining and hiding his face against Derek. “Kill me now please…?” Derek let out a chuckle and caressed Stiles’ back. “Don’t make fun…” whined Stiles once more.

“That…” he said kissing his temple. “Has to be the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen… ” Derek said as he deposited Stiles on the bed; when Stiles finally dared to look at him, he saw Derek’s eyes black, completely, the green-golden of his eyes gone, and his lips swollen from their kissing parted to help him breath, Stiles smiled feeling himself stir again; that long he had been in a forced celibacy state. 

“I just wanted the lube I put on the drawer…” his brain short circuited when he saw Derek swiping some of the mess Stiles left on his abs, covering the dark coarse hair there and sucked his finger in his mouth.

Preparing him for Derek took so long he was already writhing and begging by the time Derek had three fingers in him. Stiles looked at him sure he’ll start swearing if Derek didn’t get in him, right now. “God!!!” DErek said pressing a hand on Stiles white unblemished hip. “Don’t look at me like that or we’re not gonna get there before…” he said chuckling too.

Stiles had several relationships, boys and girls and he enjoyed sex, it was great;Lydia was a screamer, Danny was a size queen, Jordan had an oral fixation, Malia… Malia had to be controlled, biting and scratching was her thing. And a not so small line of one night stands when he first got to New York including a weird –never-to-be-mentioned- night with Isaac; and it always felt awesome, always got him off just fine, but this was different, he had never bottomed, never!!

He thought it’ll hurt, or it’ll be weird and not really pleasurable, but Derek made it perfect, touching places inside of him he didn’t know he had, making it hurt and feel great in equal measures; Derek looked at his face making sure he was okay, and the way his face scrunched and the low deep growl like sounds he let out… Derek knew what he was doing, he had to, right? It was his business, still letting Derek push inside of him, letting Derek move, letting Derek hold him down as Stiles sucked marks on his neck, letting him know how long he had fantasized about the things they were doing, all of that just felt… 

It felt….

It felt right.

Too bad he was drunk and the second his second orgasm hit him he fell asleep mumbling idiocy about hiring Derek permanently and tying him to his bed so nobody else will ever get close to his Derek.

He never heard the chuckle or the “I think I love you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for notes and reviews.  
> and thank you to those who read my other stuff, esp those who read Future; it was my first try on Sterek and I wrote it in like five mins.  
> so yeah... that  
> thanks


	7. Not My story to Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But he’s your brother…” Derek said matter of factly. “Family always comes first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay first I might not be Scott's biggest fan but I need a baddie and he's just an accomplice, okay? put away tarr and feathers. It'll be okay I swear.  
> second I might be the only one but i don't really remember who is who; which twin was with Danny and which twin dated Lydia and kept messing the names so I just decided now, sorry if I made a msitake (i'm open to corrections tho)  
> Third: only few more chapters guys.

***

Derek slept just few hours; at six his alarm woke him up and he tried not to smile stupidly at the naked guy on his arms, one of his hands fisting his chest hair, it was kinda painful but also sweet, he caressed Stiles’ hair and bit his lip to suppress his sappy smile; this was a first for him, at least a first in many many years.

Scared of his own mind he got up even when Stiles whined and moaned for him to get back in bed with him. 

He cleaned himself and went to the kitchen; the entire house was quiet but he needed coffee, so he started rummaging around for coffee and found a French press. Smiling he took it out and kept looking around for coffee beans or grinds.

By the time the appliance was working he had bacon and eggs done, and he had orange juice poured in two glasses too.

“Hmmm that thing smells awesome…” it was Stiles dad and startled him; he absolutely forgot they weren’t the only ones in the house, every second of last night passed in front of his eyes, how loud Stiles had been and how graphic when Derek was wrapped in tight slick heat.

“I’m glad someone is using it.” 

RED ALERT RED ALERT!! ABORT!! ABORT…!!! Derek’s brain was almost about to explode, could he just slip through a crack on the floor or something?

“The press I mean, Melissa and I… we don’t have the time to set it right.” Derek served the sheriff a cup and set two mugs in his tray, trying to ignore the fact that he felt his face on flames.

“Stiles seem happy, and sounds like he likes what he has now…” Derek let out a gasp and turned.

“I’m sorry sir, he told me about your rule… ” but the sheriff had one hand up asking him to be quiet. 

“My son has one problem, he wears his heart on his sleeve, try not to hurt him, okay?” Derek nodded. “I’d never… not intentionally.” He said knowing they were still in unknown territory.

“Good…” the sheriff said smiling, “that’s good, now get him up, you have to be at ten in the dance studio…” he unfolded his newspaper. “Just an idiot like one of my sons would schedule dance lessons the day before the wedding…” Derek took the tray and walked to the door. “Oh one more thing… please try to…less…” the sheriff cleared his throat and furrowed his brow before speaking. “Less noise next time, okay?”

Derek cringed and bit his lips without turning. “I’m sorry; it won’t happen again…”

He left but the sheriff was smiling. “Judging by last night? That won’t stop happening any time soon.” He said rolling his eyes and sipping from his coffee with a face of pure bliss at the bitter goodness

***

Derek walked into the room with a hopeful smile, maybe Stiles is up and they can have the conversation they should have had before last night and that’s when he saw Stiles’ wallet coming out of the only pocket the swimming trunks had, it was easily noticeable because of the wad of bills tucked in it, a couple of them from the thick roll were coming out, there had to be at least 5000.

Derek blinked a couple times and set the tray on the bed side table where the bottle of water and aspirins were still untouched and bent down to pick it up.

Stiles was like one of those meme cats; his nose twitched, his ears perked and he slowly opened his eyes at the smell of coffee. “Is that coffee?” he mumbled and moved feeling every bit of his body aching. “Ouch… the party must have been awesome….” He said and sat groaning. “Or the fight was horrible.” He held his head and turned to see Derek picking something from the floor. “Coffee….” he whined rubbing his face and then one of his hands flew to his mouth and he scrambled out of the bed and into the bathroom.

Derek was still holding the money when he heard the hurling and the noises of absolute misery coming from the bathroom; he took a deep breath to calm himself but it had the opposite effect; Derek was more and more worked up and he finally turned around and marched into the bathroom, Stiles was standing in front of the sink stark naked, purple spots decorating his neck and chest, and finger shaped marks in a deep red were still visible on his hip bones; he was washing his face and watching his smudged in glitter features on the mirror. 

“Here…” Derek offered the wallet with the money. “So you can pay the whore.”

Stiles moved to hold his wallet and everything fell on him, he had vague memories from the ATM machine and he made a face of pure disgust; how could he dare to do this to Derek? “wha…?” he let out and swallowed a lump forming in his throat. “Oh God…” he said scrunching his eyes; he had no recollection of his time with Derek.

“Oh don’t beat yourself up, isn’t that exactly the reason why you hired me? So you can fuck someone and pretend you have a fulfilling life without complications??”

Stiles gasped hurt. “Then why are you complaining, you’re making more than enough with so little effort.”

Derek marched at him raising a hand and put a bottle of water in front of Stiles the aspirins next to it and before the younger one could react took the money and waved it in front of him. “So you know? For the things we did last night?” and Stiles felt his face heat up. “You’re 2500 short.” He turned around and closed the door, quietly; even when Stiles was expecting he to slam it shut.

Stiles stood there blinking stupidly as he felt tears filling his eyes. “What the hell I did last night?” he said and let the tears roll down his face. 

The ten minutes he spent in the shower served him to remember few things, the laughter after he came between him and Derek and the pain when Derek touched him. He stood there frozen until the water was cold. He didn’t do anything to Derek, Derek did it to him… sorta…

***

Derek; in his freaking perfect-obviously expensive –jeans and green Henley was sitting on the table drinking coffee when Scott entered the kitchen. “Hey.” he said without more to say and the older man smiled at him and pointed to the chair across from him bringing a cup of coffee. “They’re finally using the coffee maker we brought last summer!” he said smiling, “we went visiting Ali’s relatives in France.” Derek just nodded and raised a hand to scratch his neck revealing under the neckline of his shirt a hickey. Scott’s eyes flew to it and he blushed a bit.

“So… ” Scott said looking away. “Where is my bro?”

Derek let out a huff. “Shower…”

Scott nodded and took his mug looking way nervous; it took him only few seconds to look at Derek again. “Did I… did I offended you in any way last night?”

Derek turned at him with big round eyes. “NO!! Not at all!!” he said urgent. “I’m just…” Derek smiled to himself. “I’m just thinking on… I-I need to… ” He let out a sigh.  
“I need to think about my life… that’s all; there has to be changes…” and finally looking at Scott again. “what about you? Excited for your wedding?” he tried cheerful making Scott blush and smile.

“I can’t wait for it, to get married to her, to have our first morning as a married couple, our first night, our first… I don’t know!!” he said chuckling, “the first fight, everything!!” he said joyful raising his arms. Derek couldn’t help but share his excitement, there is something about Scott every person that knows him can see; he has this energy, half innocence and half wonder, is like seeing a child on Christmas all the time; and Derek saw that on him too.

“You will be very happy I’m sure.” He said honest and Scott nodded before thanking him from the edge of his mug.

“Stiles and you... You look good together too, you know? And in any other circumstance…” Scott said chuckling. “I’d be jealous, I mean, Stiles always has everything he wants, better grades, better college, better options, better career, hottest dates.” He said rambling as if it were for him. “not that he doesn’t’ deserve it, he does, he’s awesome and the best brother a man could want… I just felt always like…” he said frowning. “less…” they heard steps down the hall ad saw Stiles walking into the kitchen with a stunned face and a tray of breakfast.

“Dude…” Scott said with a crooked smile and Stiles answered just the same.

“Bro…” the man said with a smile and a blink. “So… groom to be, what are the plans for today?”

Scott smiled. “Dance lessons and then we’ll have lunch by ourselves no Argent’s invited.”

Derek got up from the table and took every item from the table to the sink. “I pass…” he said. “I’ll be there for the wedding but…” Scott moved in front of him in a second.

“Oh man… NO!! Come on!! You have to come, you’re like part of the family already and Alison loves you!!”

Stiles looked at Derek a bit hurt, a turmoil inside his head. “We have a deal; you’ll honor it, right? We’re going to dance lessons”

Derek looked at Stiles. “I could call it all off…”

Scott gasped. “But you won’t… right? Please? For once this is all about me and Ali, you won’t break up because of us, right?”

Stiles shrugged. “Is not a break up Scotty, just… a little fight…” he said. “real fights for real couples, huh?” he said with a meaningful smile towards Derek.

Derek let out a sigh through his nose and nodded. “I’ve dealt with worst.” He said marching towards the door. “I’ll get my wallet, I might need some cash.” He said and once in the corridor and almost shouting. “I earned every penny working hard.” 

Scott turned at Stiles to find him with his eyes glassy and biting his bottom lip. “What was that?”

Stiles shook his head and hid his eyes. “Nothing. Let’s go.”

\---

“Are you going to be a jerk all the time?” Stiles whispered against Derek after a quiet ride and awkward introductions; and once the instructor a lady with a heavy Spanish accent and ugly pointy shoes had them practicing slow dancing and Tango.

“Nah… just one more day and this job will be done; I can be myself after that.”

The lady in the black dress passed near them. “No, no closer.” She said as she pressed them together. “You’re in Love!! You want to touch!! You want to hold and never let go.” Derek huffed and turned around following the steps given by the teacher and dragging Stiles with him. “Beautiful!!” the woman said with a joyous laughter and then turned to Stiles. “You… “She made a so-so motion with her hand making Derek chuckle low in his throat.

Stiles felt offended for half a second, he moved ahead stepping on Derek’s foot and making him yelp in pain. And fix him with a hateful glare as the music changed from the soft ballad with the breathy voice of a girl to the hard strong beat. “Why you did that?” Derek asked his breath hitting Stiles in the face, a hand wrapped still around him and Stiles remembered bits and pieces, soft kisses and tender touches, and pleasure, white light exploding behind his lids with the touch of those strong hands, Stiles gasped and looked at Derek when the man bent him back and then let him go; Stiles didn’t even had time to flail, he resigned himself to hit the floor, to be stopped just inches before the floor by Derek’s arm once more.

“No, No!!” the teacher said and someone giggled, they turned to a side to see Alison laughing as the lady rearranged Scott’s feet. Stiles laughed in his throat and Derek snorted his laughter. The rest of the couples were still dancing, not one of them as close or as personal as Stiles and Derek according to the teacher pointing at them as example. “Why can’t you be like them; passion and fire and love!!!”

Stiles tried to move away from Derek and stumbling over his own feet he fell down. Derek couldn’t stop his fall this time. In a split second he was at his side. “You okay?” he said touching his head and helping him up.

“Tell me nobody is watching me… ” He groaned raising his hands. “I’m hurt I don’t need humiliation too…”

Derek laughed and held him up in his arms. “That’s not a yes…”

Stiles gasped with the flash of new memories from last night. His whiskey colored eyes opened and his pupils blew up. “I-I…”

“Yeah…?” Derek wanted to kiss, wanted to do it but knew he couldn’t.

“I’m sorry…” Stiles said. “I was… I was drunk and… I was afraid you weren’t serious… if it’s not enough…” Derek smiled against his lips kissing him tenderly.

“I’d never charge you…” he said. “I’ve… I’ve never…” and clearing his throat. “We have things to talk about.”

“Okay!!” the teacher said. We’re practicing the entrance to the ball, there will be a waltz for the newlyweds and then… one for the entire weddingl party!!” the woman said and everyone cheered. “Ladies in place… we’ll start with you, gentlemen, have a drink of water.”

Danny and Stiles looked at the lady while Ethan just marched to drink water. “Excuse me!!” Danny let out offended.

The teacher acknowledged their irritation, “You’re right, you’re right, dear. You lead you sit, he dances now…” and made a come here motion to Ethan who huffed irritated as he marched back. Derek got up and marched to Stiles.

It was like a magnetic force pulling them together when the loud sound of Jace Everette Evil sounded and everyone chuckled. 

“Phones out of the room!! Out of the room!!!” shouted the lady and turning. “Where is the best maid?” everybody turned around to look for Malia but she was nowhere to be found; Derek marched out of the room to find Scott against a wall as Malia had her hands on his chest. 

“It’s still time… come on!!” she urged him as she tried to kiss Scott.

“We’re over, you know that-” Scott found Derek’s eyes on them and gasped, Malia let him go and faced Derek with tears in her eyes that she tried to hide a bit too late.

“Uh...” Derek said awkwardly, as if he didn’t saw them almost kissing only a day before his wedding; stunned for a second he tried to hide his surprise and anger. “Madam Araya is looking for you.” Malia nodded and ran inside cleaning her face while Derek took his phone and answered the call. “Cora?”

***

“Dee!!!” Cora screeched on his ear. “So? I told you he was your type!”

“What did you told him about me?”

Cora made a sound of surprise. “Nothing actually; I gave him your number almost a month ago and he said he’d call, is something wrong? Did he… did he knows? Because Isaac doesn’t know… I haven’t… I couldn’t tell him.” Derek rubbed his face and made a sound. “Please tell me I didn’t fuck up this time?” she begged.

“No... Things are okay kid… I’m just…”

She let out a sigh. “Tell me he does not gonna be another name in the drawer…”

Derek huffed. “We’ll see, how’s Laura?” the comfort of the familiar voice and the familiar jokes of his baby sister helped him relax; he had almost forgot what happened after ten minutes of conversation as he was making his way back inside the studio to find Scott there. “There you are.” Scott got close and even before Derek could say anything he started talking. “I slept with Malia… three days before the wedding. It was not my idea, okay? I was… I was drunk because we broke and Alison was just dating a guy taller than me, with perfect cheekbones and blond hair and blue eyes that made her laugh all the time, and I-I…” he deflated. “I was sure… I thought… it was not important, right? a onetime drunk fuck up. But then she said she loved me and not Stiles and she called the wedding off and Alison was back when she heard the news… I planned on…I was going to tell him, Stiles I mean, I swear, I just never had the… please don’t ruin this, Alison is the love of my life and my brother has moved on…”

“But he’s your brother…” Derek said matter of fact. “Family always comes first.” Severo; Madam Araya’s assistant was calling them so they moved quietly, Scott looking at Derek worried. “Don’t worry I won’t tell him anything, he’s happy now, finally.”

Stiles held Derek by the hand the second they got close because madam Araya wanted the couples to be perfect and she thought someone a little bit taller would work better for Stiles. “You’re too close in height.” She said frowning as if it were an insult. “Maybe you darling.” She pointed to Theo but Stiles refused to change; even if only for a dance.

“You okay?” Stiles asked worried seeing how serious and distant Derek looked. “is this still about last night?” he sounded hopeful and worried.

Without a reason; without explanation Derek hugged Stiles close. “I’m here now, okay? I’m here for you.” he said and kissed his neck making Stiles squirm ticklish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kind words and your time and patience.  
> let me know what you think of this one.


	8. A broken heart can't be that bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I know is not the first wedding planned in your family and with good luck this time there will be – actually- a wedding, so your paretns and in-laws won’t suffer the shame and humiliation … because.” He said amused and snorting laughter. “the gossip didn’t die down for a year at least; it was-” it hurt, really hurt and some of the guests were even laughing, when Malia pushed a tray down the table and the band finished it with a ba-tush sound as in comedians. 
> 
> Sheriff Stilinski was already on his way to the table when with a cruel smirk on her face Victoria took her glass and looked at her husband proud before directing her cold blue eyes to the guests. “To Scott and Alison.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this part is angsty and painful, hope youlike it.

***

They entered the place where lunch will take place, white long linen and crisp shiny glasses, delicious food and everyone around, it was a small state left to Scott by his douche of a father who by request of his son won’t be at the wedding.

Melisa had things ready as everyone sat down, Derek holding Stiles hand in his and smiling brightly to Lydia who was sitting next to Jordan Parish.

“...and then Harris turns around and asks…” both Stiles and Scott laughed and at the same time answered in a fake serious offended tone. “who did that?!?!?”

Lydia laughed harder than anyone. “I remember they both pointed to each other!! Harris face was about to explode!!”

The entire place laughed with them.

“Don’t want to start a fight but I blame, Theo Rakken for my boys not being as close as they were back then.” Melisa let out and the sheriff nodded.

“Yep Theo Piss is to blame.” Scot and Stiles groaned and looked away, Alison got close to Scott and whispered to him making him smile, Derek pulled a bit from Stiles hand calling his attention and making him smile.

“It was stupid…” Scott said.

“No it wasn’t, Theo bullied me! And nobody believed me; I remember a certain high rank officer from the sheriff office who claimed those bruises came from me being a klutz.” He said and the laughter died a bit. “he just knew when to get me alone and was really mean.” Derek pulled Stiles close; possessive and protective and everyone smiled at the quiet show of support.

“I don’t follow…” Jordan said and Lydia turned to him with a smile.

Melisa nodded starting the story. “My boys were close, I mean it; they were pretty much Lindsay Lohan’s characters from parent’s trap all the time.” she said smiling fondly. “finishing each other’s sentences and getting in all kind of trouble.”

The sheriff laughed. “If Stiles sneezed. Scott got the buggers.”

Malia chirped then. “and if Scott got the buggers, Stiles ate them.” The entire table groaned and grunted, disgusted and amused.

“Thank you Malia…” the sheriff said laughing. “then one day there comes Theo piss wanting to be Scott’s; co-captain of the lacrosse team, best friend. And doing his best to make Stiles go away.”

“I didn’t play my junior year because the bastard hurt my hand.” Stiles explained. “and still nobody believed me.”

“I do.” Derek said. “a guy on his teens does not go around telling someone is hurting him if he can defend himself.” getting close to Stiles ear he added. “I’m sorry you were alone against him.”

“Danny and his best friend Jackson found Theo and Stiles on the locker room while the guy who was taller and broader than Stiles, he had stiles against the floor and was standing on his hand.” Melisa explained. 

“and?” Derek asked nervous.

“They beat the shit out of him!” Scott said bitter. “They called me to help and we took my brother to the hospital with mom.” The table got quiet.

“Stiles didn’t actually thanked us for that.” Jackson added from the opposite side of the table making people laugh. “the nickname stuck though, Theo Piss.”

Derek nodded holding Stiles close almost pulling him to his lap. “and he peed?”

Everyone looked at each other. “No…” every one said.

Jordan frowned too. “Then why Theo piss?”

Scott and Stiles shared one look and both said at the same time. “I have no idea…” everyone started laughing. 

“Things never were the same after that.” Danny said. “There was a gap between them, that is finally filling out. For what we all are glad I must say.”

They shared stories of their childhood and laughed over several glasses of wine. Desert time!!” Melisa announced and Stiles got up. 

“Stay right there, mom, I’ll go get it. Derek?” Derek made an affronted gesture.

“YOU offered!! Why I have to work?” everyone laughed but Derek was getting up already.

Derek went ahead and came back carrying dishes and a spatula and Stiles brought cake.

“Where’s the ice cream?” Melisa asked as the sheriff was passing plates with cake to the guests. Stiles ran inside and found malia in the kitchen. 

“Can we talk?” she said making Stiles heart beat faster.

“Stiles… Melisa asked me for a…” Derek was at the door looking from one to the other. Stiles turned and moved to him, kissing his jaw. 

“I have everything, I know that woman.” And holding his hand moved away. “Let’s go.”

By the time everyone was done, they had to go because in only five hours the rehearsal dinner will take place.

Stiles and Derek had only a couple hours to rest, and Stiles still felt hung over. “This schedule is crazy...” he groaned as he fell on the bed making room for Derek.

“You’re not actually planning on sleeping, right?” Derek asked kissing Stiles jaw.

Stiles giggled and turned on his arms. “No… I was wishing we won’t… but…” he was silenced by Derek lips. “I was just thinking about… Malia.” Derek moved back a bit breathing deep. “No, no, no!!” Stiles held him close by force while the man rolled his eyes. “I just want to say today and yesterday I couldn’t even think about her like that again, it was all you and me in my head… I’m... I’m over…” Derek’s phone rang with Evil and Stiles looked at the bedside table where it was. “Do you have to answer?” he said in a sexy whisper as he pressed himself to Derek. 

Derek closed his eyes and made his mind. “I have to.” He took the phone “Erica!” the sob reached Stiles ear. “He did what? Did you call the police? Are you safe?”  
It hit him then, while Derek was on the phone that Derek was am escort, whatever he and Derek would want to have there was always Derek’s past to consider.

“I don’t care, call Boyd right now and stay there until police arrive, do not open the door, do you hear me?” he kept whispering reassurances and sweet words to whoever was at the other side. “I’ll be back in just two days sweetie and you won’t be alone anymore…”

Stiles made a sound and frowned.

So yeah… the conversation didn’t take place either.

***

That night the sky was casted with clouds and thunder could be heard while; Dressed in formal attire Stiles and his family left for the rehearsal dinner and the event was awesome.

Dinner was great and Derek and stiles danced in their own little bubble; Scott and Alison were as her family wanted the center of the attention and the night went smooth, back in a corner they saw Lydia and Jordan chatting and laughing.

“Who knew…” Stiles said against Derek shoulder while he drove him around the dance floor. The music kept going and going and at some point Stiles and Derek parted and the one dancing with him was Danny now, and Derek had Melisa in his arms while Alison and the sheriff were swirling around with more grace than expected.

Suddenly the shrill of a glass being hit with a spoon called te attention of everyone the Argents were standing and everyone got quiet as waiters passed around with one last glass of champagne.

“Friends and family we want to thank you all for joining us tonight and tomorrow to celebrate our daughter’s Alison and Scott’s wedding.” Chris Argent offered and everyone clapped. “Alison, you know I love you and you’ll always be my little girl, and I must say…” he said with a sheepish smile. “”I wasn’t happy when you told us about your engagement but I’ve never seen you happier than with Scott, I have never seen someone so devoted to love someone and Scott I’m glad you feel like that about my girl. And I know is not the first wedding planned in your family and with good luck this time there will be – actually- a wedding, so your pretns and in-laws won’t suffer the shame and humiliation … because.. he said amused and snorting laughter. “the gossip didn’t die down for a yeah at least; it was-” it hurt, really hurt and some of the guests were even laughing, when Malia pushed a tray down the table and the band finished it with a ba-tush sound as in comedians. Sheriff Stilinski was already on his way to the table when with a cruel smirk on her face Victoria took her glass and looked at her husband proud before directing her cold blue eyes to the guests. “To Scott and Alison.”

”Scott and Alison!” answered the people and the music resumed. 

Derek had Stiles pressed against him. “is it too horrible to want to rip their throats off with my teeth?” growled Derek and Stiles let out a huff of breath against his chest.

“Can we go home?” he whispered when he raised his face to find a million eyes on him. “I’ll just go to the bathroom quickly and…” he said cleaning tears from his face. 

Derek nodded. “Want me to go with you?” Stiles shook his head no and walked away. Derek looked around for a minute or two and noticed Scott and Alison coming closer. 

”is Stiles okay?” Scott let out desperate and Derek nodded. 

Alison huffed. “Malia was pale, I’m positive she threw the tray on purpose…” she turned. “She just ran to the bathroom…”

Scott gasped softly and looked into Derek eyes as Derek marched ahead toward the hall where Stiles disappeared only seconds ago.

“My parents…” Alison said and let go of Scott. “I’ll be right back.” She marched ahead when the door from the bathrooms opened.

Stiles came out with tears in his eyes and pale as a ghost. Scott stopped dead in his tracks at the accusatory glance in his brother’s face.

Malia was right behind him and Scott knew what had happened. He just knew this could ruin his wedding.

“Will the bride and groom will join us on the dance floor? This is the last dance of the night.” The band director said and the lights were shone on Scott and Alison.

***

Stiles just needed to wash his hands, and splash some cold water in his face; it hurt like you have no idea, okay? It did, because having your heart broken usually do that to you.

What stunned him was the fact that it hurt, and he felt humiliated, but it was the comment and the permanent reminder of what he lost and not the yearning he felt for Malia not a week ago. He looked his face in the mirror once more and smiled, it was done, it was over.

The door opened and he thought it was Derek, and even Derek’s job was a small tinny little problem to him at the time. he was smiling when he turned and saw Malia standing by the door. “Hey…” he said thinking it was just poetic that he could tell her he was okay now.

“I’m sorry...” she started and opened her mouth to say more but Stiles stopped her, she was in no state to talk right now, drunk as she was.

“Don’t be.. I’m fine, I-I think it was for the best… and…”

She shook her head. “No, I’m sorry.. I slept with Scott; I slept with Scott three days before the wedding… I’m sorry…” Stiles gasped. 

“Oh no…!!! How could you, does Alison knows?” Malia let out a sob and shook her head no. 

“Our wedding… I was drunk and I was scared because I wasn’t sure I loved you, it was more of a--- of a … and he was drunk and broke up with Alison and we just… ”

Stiles let his mouth hang open. “You did what?”

“And we just… we just kept doing until oh so perfect Alison and him got engaged and once more I’m left alone, Stiles please don’t leave me?”

Scott slept with his fiancé days before the wedding, his brother slept with his feiance days before the wedding. 

Malia and Scott cheated on him and let the entire family, the entire town think he was to blame for it.

Stiles felt tears running down his face as he left the bathroom.

“Stiles!!?” Malia shouted following him. “Stiles please, wait, please, let’s breath, let’s not say anything about…” but Stiles was already on the hall and walking towards the ballroom; Derek was at the end of the hall and he opened his arms for Stiles but instead of hugging him Stiles just caressed his arm and moved angry and hurt towards the people, some of them noticed how upset he was and started murmuring.

“Stiles?” it was Lydia and it called Scott’s attention he let go of Alison to get to Stiles as he left Derek’s side.

“You…” Stiles said. “You and… you…” he said and more tears fell down his face

Scott pretended to smile as he held his brother’s arm. “Please don’t say anything, okay?” he whispered; but Stiles pulled his arm free and turned to find Derek there again, the man held him. “Take me away from him, now…” Stiles said and let Derek hold him and direct him to the door, questions from other guests started to rise and even Alison was getting close. “What happened? Is he alright?” the bride to be asked and Scott nodded. 

“I’ll be right back.” Scott said following the couple leaving the party.

They were waiting for their car when Stiles left Derek’s side and marched up and down the small space in the sidewalk.

“What happened?” Scott asked furious. “You said you won’t tell him.” Derek faced Scott angry.

“YOU KNEW?” if his heart had been hurting before the idea of Derek lying to him; of Derek being part of all this definitely broke it. “You knew… everyone but me, right?” thunder and lightning illuminated the night and the rain started pouring as Stiles marched away; Derek went back for an umbrella, it took him only seconds but it was too late, no matter how long he searched Stiles was nowhere to be found.


	9. Crying never solve anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little by little he explained how he got drunk after they broke up and he knew she had invited Daniel tot Stiles wedding instead of getting with the plan of going with him. “I thought we could get together… if we spent the wedding… if we get to talk.” He said cleaning his face. “And Malia said she needed to know if she still could be with others than Stiles, it was just a hug…” Alison knew what had happened even before he said it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what guys?! is the weekend...!! (and Io have to work tomorrow so i have to update as fast as possible)

***

Derek got to the Stilinski house close to dawn; soaking wet and tired, desperate because Stiles was nowhere to be found.

“Where is he?” he let out to the sheriff, the man standing by the door as wet as Derek and more worried sat down on the first chair shaking his head no.

“What the hell happened?” the sheriff asked frustrated; Derek didn’t answer sat down too rubbing his eyes. 

“I just… I should’ve never left his side.” Derek complained feeling guilty aside of everything else.

The sheriff was obviously frustrated but nowhere as much as Derek so he tried to calm his son’s boyfriend; he patted Derek in the shoulder trying to sound reassuring. “Don’t worry; Stiles is an adult, and he knows how to take care of himself. You should change clothes and get some rest.” He said as he marched to his bedroom to do exactly that.

Melisa appeared in the kitchen’s door covered in a thick coat and holding an umbrella. “Derek!” she said surprised looking around in a second to notice nobody was with him. 

“How’s Scott?” Derek let out as an attempt to have her attention into something else.

“I sent him to bed, Allison must be about to arrive, she won’t stay anywhere near her parents, they can’t stay up any longer.”Melisa had a tight smile on her face as she half shrugged and sat next to the man getting out of her coat. “He was shivering and mumbling nonsense before I went out; he’s asleep in here, in his old room.” She let out a sigh. “My boys… I love them but when they fight… when they fight these things happen, and it always end up in Stiles suffering the most.”

“That’s not fair.” Green golden eyes were fixed on the table; he noticed how pale Melisa’s hands looked and got up to pour her something hot. 

“You must think we’re terrible parents...” she said. “That we favor Scott over stiles, that I favor my own son over Stiles…”

Derek sat a cup of tea in front of her and made only a negative gesture with his face. “I guess parents always protect the weaker child.”

Melisa smiled tight and made a sound. “Politically correct way to say we coddle Scott… thanks.”

“How was Stiles as a kid?” Derek asked and saw the change in the woman’s features. 

Melisa took a sip of her tea and looked away as if looking to the past. “He was always so full of joy, always smiling always doing something, always learning something and planning adventures, always with some brilliant plan in his amazing brain; everything was a challenge for him. Even our marriage!” she said. “John and I were parent trapped into getting married by the time those two were 13.” Derek smiled.

“I kinda guessed that, Stiles loves you two so much.”

Melisa smiled. “Not as much as he loves you, I heard somewhere that sometimes couples have the weirdest arrangements, right? But love comes in the strangest 

ways… even if you pay a price.” She said with a specific look at Derek’s eyes, and a too long pause as if letting the word to sink in. “For it.” Derek wanted to hide once  
more; everything in this conversation was going wrong.

“I know is late for it…” he said. “But I want to ask your permission to date your son.”

Melisa looked at him as if she knew the secrets of the universe and was not ready to tell him. “I thought you were already dating.” She let out 

Derek couldn’t keep eye contact, lowering his eyes he continued. “It’s just that I need to know…”

“He was a cute kid you know? A little naïve if you ask me; I remember the first day of preschool, my son ran to me pulling someone by the hand, and the little wild thing with buzz cut hair and giant eyes…” she smiled fondly. “I fell in love with him right there, it was like having a second son from that day on.” Derek smiled back. “When he lost his mom… I just could never leave him again. He needs someone that loves him the way he deserves.”

The heavy wet sound of footsteps called their attention, Stiles was there pale and shivering, soaking wet and looking tired. 

“Stiles!!” Melisa was at his side in a second; pulling him on a hug. She didn’t let go not even when Stiles protested he was getting her wet. “I don’t care…” she said kissing his cheek. “What happened?” she asked but Stiles only smiled looking at her eyes with a sadness she thought was not possible.

“Nothing that should worry you.” he then turned to Derek. “Did Derek told you he’s leaving tomorrow early?” his eyes deviated to the wall behind his fake date instead of his face as both Derek and Melissa gasped. “In few hours actually.” Stiles added kicking off his wet shoes and putting them in the mud room , he went back to hug Melisa once more, he bid his stepmother good night and marched down the hall. 

Melisa turned to Derek, but she couldn’t say anything, Derek was stunned, completely still; lips thin and tight and eyes casted down glassy with unshed tears. “Sweetheart…” she said reaching to touch him in the worldwide gesture of a mother comforting a boy.

“I thought I’d be able to stay for the wedding…” he said and went down the same hall Stiles just passed with a tired. “I’m so sorry.”

***

Scott waited for Stiles in his room he wouldn’t be able to sleep until he knew his brother was going to keep this secret.

The second Stiles opened his door the one down the hall opened too and Scott was there desperate to talk to him. “Oh Thanks God…” he said and Stiles held his breath.

“Don’t worry…” Stiles spat angry, just wanting this whole thing gone for good. “I won’t say anything;” Stiles faced Scott disgusted by his obvious relief. “I’m not saying anything, so you’ll have your dream wedding, a whole fucking week just for you, but after that we are not brothers anymore.”

Scott started crying. “We will be brothers forever and ever…” he let out a promise they made when Stiles mom had died. 

“You should have thought of that three years ago!!” he said angry but not really raising his voice. “You should tell Allison.” Scott gasped. “Don’t let her find out the way I did.” Derek was coming down the hall and Stiles was not ready for that conversation. “Go to bed Scott.” Stiles let out. “Your big day is tomorrow.” He crossed the door ignoring Derek and Scott.

Derek saw as Scott turned around sobbing and stilled himself before entering the room he was sharing with Stiles.

***  
Stiles got into the room and took off his jacket and tie; he was not even crying anymore, he turned as he heard the door and getting something from his pocket offered it to Derek. “This is for tickets and for your time, I need to break our contract, leave this house as soon as the sun rises.” He said coldly; when Derek didn’t reach for the money he tossed it on the bed. And turned and got in the bathroom. “You can stay here until then. I’ll sleep somewhere else.”

Derek moved ahead. “I-I’m sorry, it was not my place to…”

“Is not your place to pretend you care; you were hired to pretend I have a fulfilling life without complications.” 

Derek let him go and the second Stiles closed the door behind himself he moved to gather his stuff. The envelope with the money given to him at the plane was tossed into the bed and the wad of bills from the night they had sex was thrown around the room. He got a pen from Stiles childhood desk and wrote something down. “I’m not an escort” he then thought about it and crushed the paper before writing something else down in the next page of the pad, then he turned around and marched into the bathroom to find Stiles naked against the tiled wall in the shower. “I don’t really know what Cora was thinking, but clearly we should’ve never tried this fucked up thing.” Stiles ignored him so Derek turned around got his case and walked out of the house silently.

Once on the sidewalk; under a rain still pelting down he called for a taxi; it took just minutes before he saw the lights on a car approaching.

He got close to the sidewalk only to notice it was Allison’s car. “Derek!” she let out surprised. “What are you doing here?”

Derek smiled. “I’m going home.” Allison’s face fell down and she formed an “O” with her lips. “My business partner Erica… she got attacked by a patient, the guy was my patient; he gets violent sometimes and this time she was alone in the office.” He said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“But... is she okay?” she asked nervous and Derek nodded explaining that it had been more a scare than anything else. 

“Our other associate is with her now. I just… ” he let out with a long sigh

“So…” Allison said pursing her lips. “This has nothing to do with whatever happened at dinner?” Derek blinked a couple times. 

Derek then let out another sigh. “Let’s say I’m not Stiles favorite person right now… and we might…never see each other again.” 

Allison had tears in her eyes at his confession. “I know something happened, but you had nothing to do with it, and I’m sorry it ruined your relationship.”

The cab got there and Derek made the guy a sign so he won’t honk the horn. He turned to Allison and hugged her giving her a kiss on the cheek. “You’re gonna be a gorgeous bride, send me pics, okay?” he said giving her a business card with his contact information before getting in the car. 

“Derek!!” she ran to the window of the car. “Stay… let him calm down and then talk to him, don’t go… ”

“I’m sorry. I--” Allison offered him a keychain. 

“Use my apartment, stay tonight, just one night Derek and let’s see what happens tomorrow, okay? Don’t throw everything down the toilet over one fight.”

“Where to?” the cabbie asked and Derek doubted, Allison gave the man an address. “You’ll thank me tomorrow.” She said when Derek turned at her.

***

Stiles heard Derek entering the bathroom and tuned his voice down against the water falling from the shower, the jammed words made no sense to him “I don’ know what K’ra was thinking, but clear- - fucked up--”so he stood there understanding that Kira was to blame according to Derek. He came out of the bathroom and noticed Derek was gone, he was still too angry to care even noticing the spread of bills around the room, so he threw the comforter with everything it had on it to a corner of the room and climbed into bed; rolled on his side and did his best to sleep, exhaustion took him down in seconds. 

He woke up alone the next day, he had only slept four hours and spent at least half more sitting on the bed not moving, a patient looking Ben Franklin staring at him from the floor. He finally rubbed his face and got up; he could hear his family already moving in the house. 

Stiles made the bed and cleaned his room in an attempt to not face his family yet and found the money, every cent was there, a crumpled paper too, and the 5000 dollars Derek had from the night they shared was spread all over the place, a note on his desk on an unknown handwriting very much like the one from the number given to him. “I told you I won’t charge you.”

After a shower and a lot more of staring at the emptiness he felt ready to face his family. 

He walked slowly to the kitchen and hugged his dad and Mellisa; ignored Scott and had a cup of coffee.

“What happened last night…?” His father asked serious.

Scott looked at his brother but Stiles didn’t even raise his eyes before saying that nothing. “Does this have something to do with Derek leaving last night?” Stiles looked up then and let out a small gasp and shook his head no. 

“Is how things are… can we-can we not talk about that? It’s Scott’s big day” he let out in fake cheer but with bitterness dripping off of every word.

Melisa looked from one to the other boy with surprise and understanding. “He was so worried…” She let the words die down. “he didn’t’ came home until your dad called making him believe you were back.”

Stiles got up effectively getting everyone quiet. “That’s it, we have to hurry up, I’ll shower and we can get ready…”

Sheriff Stilinski followed his son down the hall. “Stiles stop.” He approached him and put a hand on the tense back. “Don’t shut me out again… please, we finally are talking again… like when you were a kid.”

Stiles turned around and gave him a tired smile. “I’ll be fine, just… just let’s not ruin Alison’s day.” He moved ahead and hugged his dad. “I’ll be fine.”

It was obviously a lie, but his father hoped to see his son happy and let him go. “Promise me we will talk before you leave tonight.” Stiles hugged him and kissed him in the cheek.

“I love you dad.” He said and marched into his room.

***

The first thing Derek found when he woke up was Allison; she was sitting at the foot of the bed wearing only underwear and holding her wedding dress. “Does this has something to do with Malia?” she asked when he moved. “She was crying when you two left; did she hurt Stiles again?” Derek tried to sound honest when he said no. “Did she and Scott have done something then?”

“Allison; is not my story to tell…” he let out when the door of the room opened and Derek wished he slept dressed. Victoria Argent was standing at the threshold with her cold eyes directed to him. 

“Time for makeup Alison.” She said, her eyes roaming Derek’s naked chest. “There’s still time but I don’t think you really want to be here with…” her eyes went down on Derek’s body and he felt disgusted. “Come on.” She said blinking and licking her lips at the view of young muscles.

Allison nodded and got up. “At least tell me you’ll be okay…?” she said biting her bottom lip and looking deep into his eyes and Derek smiled sad; it was the kind of smile a heart of gold would give you, the kind of smile his mom reserved for him. 

“I will, I swear.” He said and she left the room quietly following her mother as the lady shouting orders around.

***

The morning passed fast, Stiles sat on the chair set for the barber and let the man shave him and get his hair done; it was ridiculous, it was short enough he could’ve done it himself but the Argents, pompous Assholes paid for everything so… he just let the man do his job, Melisa had someone fixing her makeup and hair too and when their eyes met she smiled at him, and he responded with the brightest fakest smile in the world.

Then a photographer came to take pictures of the Groom’s family, they were on a tight schedule so when Malia and the rest of the guys arrived Stiles moved to the back of the picture and smiled in the practiced fake way.

The way to the church was fast; and when they arrived melisa held stiles by an arm and pulled him to a side.

“What the hell is happening with you?” she said serious.

Stiles didn’t felt like telling; not with the giant knot in his throat. “Nothing.” He said vague in a croak. “I won’t do anything stupid, I won’t ruin the wedding okay? Scott is going to have his big day…”

“To hell with Scott and this stupid wedding, are you alright?” he shook his head no hiding his eyes and taking a deep breath. “I once read an article on a magazine.” She said, right under the escorts ads. It was from a young psychologist who said that you have the love life you want, and I refuse to believe you want to be alone and sad and looking this miserable.” Stiles let out a huff. “Stiles sweetie, I have never have seen you as happy as you were with Derek, it was enough that he got in the room for you to light up, but even then you didn’t let it happen, it was like you sour your own thoughts when is about happiness, what’s wrong? Tell me!!”

“I-I made a mistake…?” he said. “No matter what… after last night he won’t forgive me.”

“Then make him, Alison told me last night that Derek didn’t left, he slept in her apartment, and he won’t go to the airport until after the wedding, but he’s not coming, we still have like an hour…” she said smiling with mirth. “Go get yourself a date for the wedding.”

Stiles smiled. “Alison’s apartment?” Lydia came running leaving her car behind the limousine that brought Alison and her parents. 

“Stiles!!” she shouted in her gorgeous steel blue dress. “Alison sent me with this.” she offered him a keychain and stiles could see the bride behind the glass of the window car. “Derek is there; you should go make up with him and come back in time for pictures. And for God’s sake, with a real smile this time.” Stiles nodded and ran out without paying attention to anyone.

***

Scott only saw his brother getting on a car and rushing away and started crying, Jackson was in the same room while Malia hid in the bathroom with a bottle of vodka. “Stop it!” he said. “your brother will get over this fuck up; he always forgive your fuck ups. Don’t ruin this day, Alison doesn’t deserve it.”

“He shouldn’t have to…”

Jackson put a hand on his shoulder, he might not be the best person but he had a good heart. “You said it, right? As long as Alison loves you… everything else can be solved, right?”

“Right.” Scott took a deep breath and marched down the hall to the room his future wife would be right now.

Mrs. Argent was standing by the door. “What are you doing here? It’s bad luck for you to see the bride before.”

“I know but I have to talk to...” the lady kept talking and holding him by an arm pulled him away. “I have to talk to Alison!” he let out loud. “I have to talk to her, and I don’t care if you paid for everything, I don’t fucking care.”

Victoria Argent tightened her thin lips and was about to say something. “There might not be a wedding…” Scott said. “I have to talk to her and see… if she-if she’ll forgive me.” 

“Okay” Christopher Argent appeared from inside the room and fixed Scott with a glance. “I knew this would happen last night when your brother left.” He looked remorseful. “I didn’t expect my joke would get us here…”

Victoria huffed. “It was a joke!!”

Scott looked at her with honest to god hate. “no it wasn’t, it was cruel and uncalled for.” He marched into the room.

Alison was standing behind a screen. “Scott!! No!! it’s bad luck!!”

Scott was crying as he stood in front of her. “I don’t care, because I might never.. I might never get to be your husband..,.”

Alison gasped and looked at him with giant brown eyes. “What?”

Scott held her hand and doubting at first he let out his words. “I need you to listen to me, and no matter what let me end my explanation before doing anything, and then tell me if you still want to be my wife…”

Little by little he explained how he got drunk after they broke up and he knew she had invited Daniel tot Stiles wedding instead of getting with the plan of going with him. “I thought we could get together… if we spent the wedding… if we get to talk.” He said cleaning his face. “And Malia said she needed to know if she still could be with others than Stiles, it was just a hug…” Alison knew what had happened even before he said it. “Before I knew we were kissing and then we had sex…”

Alison let go of his hands. “This happened before your brother’s wedding? With your brother’s bride?” Scott nodded.

“I don’t deserve you, I swear I don’t deserve you and if you want to.. I won’t say anything; I’ll accept all the blame, if you don’t…”

“Did you have sex with her after that?” Scott let out a sob as he nodded. And Alison took a deep breath, the Olympic archer in her taking over the emotional girl. “and you two assholes let everyone blame Stiles for everything?” Scott nodded as a muscle in Alison’s jaw flexed. 

“But… but…” Alison silenced him with a slap.

Scott stood there holding his face. “Three years ago I promised your brother I’ll bitch slap whoever was to blame for his broken heart.” She was pissed and it was obvious not ready to forgive him.

“I deserve it, and I understand if you want us to break up.” Alison was biting her lips to control her anger, in the end with a curse she hiked her dress and ran to the door, she marched to the church and stood at the entrance seeing Malia greeting people as if nothing were wrong in the world, she turned to the voices and gasped seeing the fierce look on the bride’s face. 

“Don’t you do anything stupid, Alison? We’re friends, okay? We stopped when you two were back together… please? Alison!!” but the bride to be was running like a hunter and jumped her throwing Malia and her stupidly short dress to the floor and punching her like a boxer. 

“You broke Stiles’ heart you bitch!!” Malia pushed her off and scrambling to her feet ran out the church screeching like crazy, Alison following her; both of them ignoring the screams from Alison’s parents.

Melisa noticed then Scott sitting at the altar, hands in his head as he cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your time and your comments, we're gettign there.


	10. Here comes the Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took them three and a half hours of driving to get into a hotel where nobody knew them and the guy even offered them a courtesy champagne bottle and the nuptial suit. They looked at each other, laughed like dumb and ran to the elevator following the bellboy carrying Derek’s suitcase; for appearances’ sake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, I wanted to add Derek's story as promised but Scott's bits *no pun intended* came out first, so yeah... Scott and his side of the story first.  
> I promise Derek's by the end of the week.

***

Derek waved Alison and her party good bye after giving her a hug and a kiss and got ready, he called Cora and she informed him that her friends made a mistake.

“Stiles don’t know he’s with my brother the slut…” she said making Derek huff. “He thinks his friend Kira, the Asian girl I mentioned to you...’ the one with the Katana collection…?” Derek rolled his eyes saying yes. “He thinks she hired him an escort. But his phone is off since last night that we finally figured out what was happening.”

Derek knew Stiles had no idea who he was from the first time they saw each other and that he should’ve come clean the second Stiles offered him the envelope on the plane; but also, it was the first time someone treated him like a human again; the first time he wanted more than just the numbness of sex; and he feared losing it.  
Derek just rubbed his eyes and told her that it was okay, that things were okay. “I had a great time, you know?” he said trying to sound as careless as possible. “Just… don’t invite me if he’s going to be there to avoid awkward situations…” he said with a heavy painful thing in his chest.

“Dee…” he let out a false laughter. 

“What? It was fun kid…” Cora couldn’t tell his lie, at least not on the phone. “Look I’m dashing to the airport right now before things her get more complicated so I’ll see you for dinner okay?”

Once Cora agreed he hung up and turned his phone off; he had no intentions to talk to anyone else until he was home.

He gathered his stuff and left the room, his idea was to call a cab but he found a key by the phone with a small note from Allison. “Take my car; someone will pick it up from the airport tonight, take care.” Derek smiled; Allison was indeed a cute girl and didn’t deserve to be lied at. So he took the car leaving a short thank you note in the back of Allison’s note.

It was not the most masculine car ever; he felt kinda weird sitting in the driving seat of the small practical car, he drove away but then noticed something, he had no idea of where to drive… rolling his eyes and huffing to himself he kept driving around frustrated because the GPS system was programmed in French, he was not sure but the ruckus of horns as he left might be because he couldn’t shift gears, how come a girl like Allison had a gear stick?

Every street in Beacon Hills looked the same to him, and every time he ended up in a corner and as far from the highway as he could be, Imagine his surprise when he was going back for the tenth time and saw a girl running in a stupidly short blue dress carrying her pumps one in each hand and screeching like a wounded coyote. 

He slowed down to check if he was not seeing things and then across the park he saw another figure running; a giant white fluff, he actually pulled the car to a complete stop this time and watched astonished as the fluff got bigger and bigger as it chased the girl in the blue dress. “Allison?” he said and started the car again moving ahead to catch her as she left the park. He caught her there, and rolled down the window as she ran behind Malia, as bare feet as the other woman was. “Hello…” he said and Allison turned at him for a second before looking to her prey. “Fancy outfit for going running…” he said and Allison turned at him for another second this time with a murderous stare. 

“Do you know? Is that why you left?”

Derek slowed down and Allison was forced to stop too. “I’m an outsider; it was not my story to tell… I found out at the dance studio yesterday…” Allison looked once more to a small Malia running between buildings. “I must look like a joke running on the streets like this…”

“It’s a nice dress… and you look gorgeous.” She smiled and looked at him showing her dimples. 

“You’re too perfect to be real…” she said. “I should chase her down and punch her a couple more times…”

Derek gawked smiling impressed. “You actually punched her in the face?”

Allison shrugged trying not to smile proud of herself. “A couple times.” 

Derek laughed at the reply and opened the passenger door. “Get in, I bet she’s swimming to Cuba by now.” The bride laughed and got in the car. “Where to?” he asked in the same tome the cabbie had asked the night before.

Allison smiled but looked away. “I don’t know, but not to the church…” and then thinking again. “You know what? To the church.”

***

Scott was crying and felt miserable; he felt his mother’s hand on his hair.

“Sweetheart… what happened?”

He raised wet eyes, his best puppy expression on. “I screwed things up mom… I’m sorry…” but instead of the hug he expected his mother moved away.

“Then be a man and stand up; tell the people something, we’re all in shock here…” 

Scott saw the eyes of everyone in the church were on him and noticed the Argents marching to him. Victoria had a maniac face and looked like she would skin him alive. 

“What have you done?” she hissed like a snake in his face. “What happened? I knew you were going to pull some shit like this!!” she said but Melisa pulled her away.

“Shut up. Let my son speak.” She said and Victoria looked affronted, that low nurse dared to touch her?

“Do you have any idea how much all this costs?” Christopher said. “And you ruined everything?!?” he said smiling coldly for appearances’ sake. The sheriff got there and asked them to calm down. “I am calmed, or I’ll punching is face bloody.” Argent said. “I’m doing my best to be calm.”

Scott moved close to the man. “Stop!” the word resonated in the giant church. “You won’t disrespect my parents again, is that clear?!” Scott said for once acting like an adult. “Your daughter just stood me up on a church full of people and you dare to come and disrespect my parents?” he said even knowing he was wrong. 

The silence in the room with its tall roofs and long halls was astounding; so were the whispers and voices that followed; Snickers and even actual laughter from those who once respected the Argents and heard their jokes about Stiles calling off the wedding much to his parents’ embarrassment. 

Victoria looked up and her fierce expression changed into one of fear. Christopher was actually blushing and held his wife close. Then the door opened and a man in a suit entered walking to the altar to everybody’s surprise. It was Derek Hale.

“What are you doing here?” Sheriff Stilinski asked as Derek got to him. 

“I’m sorry, Sir, I was sent with a message from Allison, I found her on the street when I was going to the airport.”

“Is she okay?” Scott let out in a whisper. “Tell her I’m sorry, if she forgives me…”

Derek offered him a piece of paper. “I won’t tell her anything, this time either, is not my story to tell, again!” he looked around but didn’t found Stiles; sure enough the young man was on his way home too. He marched out just as fast as he arrived with a short polite thank you to the Stilinski’s and a whispered something in Christopher Argent’s ear .

Scott read the note:

Please read this out loud. 

So he did; without hesitation he spoke: “I won’t marry a liar and a deceiver, the man in front of you broke his brother’s heart and didn’t even felt guilty. I’m sorry for the inconvenient. Allison Argent.” He said and he started crying.

Victoria and Christopher left after that, the last Victoria said to Scott was: “if something good comes with this mess is my daughter finally free of you.” The people waited a while to tell the Stilinskis how sorry they were.

“Care to explain what happened here?” John Stilinski asked in a thunderous voice once they were the only three in the chapel. “And where the hell is my son!!” Melisa got close to Scott and let out a tired sigh.

“If you just give him the chance he’ll tell us.”

Scott hiccupped trying to drown his sobs. “I-I I slept with Malia before their wedding… that’s why she called it out.” 

The sheriff let out a sound of frustration and disappointment, Melisa only said his name in a sorrowful voice.

“Didn’t you think we deserved to know?”

Scott sat on the floor once more holding his head. “I was so ashamed of what I did… but it was Malia… she always found a reason to justify everything, and I was dumb enough to believe her.”

He felt the towering figure of his stand in parent. “I was so ashamed, and every time I thought about coming clean I couldn’t make myself…” he sobbed and hung his head again. “I’m so sorry… I ruined two weddings.” Melisa hugged him shaking her head from side to side to keep her husband quiet. “That’s why Allison left me.”

They heard soft steps walking towards them and all three of them turned to see who was coming.

***

Stiles drove Lydia’s car towards Allison’s apartment and parked haphazardly as he ran out ignoring the horns from furious drivers, he used the keys given to him and pulled the door open. “Derek!?” 

But the place was empty and quiet and Stiles felt like crying. He found a note near the phone. 

“Thank you for helping me out, I would’ve been lost without you but my case was lost even before I left the plane. I’ll be waiting those pictures. DH”

Stiles sat there for a couple minutes sobbing before cleaning his face, taking a deep breath, plastering his fake cheerful face on, the one for specially awful days at work and marched to the door, he still could get to the wedding and pretend things were okay for his parents’ sake.

He parked and climbed out of the car trying without success to path the wrinkles away. He ran to the door to find Allison car parked on the side of the church and tried to get inside as quietly as possible, just to find every pew empty and the entire space, still decorated but silent.

“What happened?”

John made a face and ran to him hugging him tight. “I’m so sorry; SO sorry kid.” Stiles started crying, not because of the apology, not because he was finally vindicated, but because everyone knew now, everyone!!

That was the saddest drive home in the history of forever.

***

Allison waited for Derek hidden outside the chapel and watching through a window if Scott at least could do as he was told. 

And when she saw how he faced her parents smiled to herself. At least they’ll pay for their part in the mess created.

The second Derek came out in his black suit she did something unexpected even to her, she ran to him and held his hand. “Take me to a hotel, anywhere! As far away from them as possible.”

Derek nodded with a wolfish smile and took her to the car.

They drove straight out of town and into the first interstate they found.

It took them three and a half hours of driving to get into a hotel where nobody knew them and the guy even offered them a courtesy champagne bottle and the nuptial suit. They looked at each other, laughed like dumb and ran to the elevator following the bellboy carrying Derek’s suitcase; for appearances’ sake.

Allison took a shower and wrapped in a fluffy white terry robe joined Derek on the bed, he was wearing a t shirt now and PJ bottoms, and offered her another set of the same items. 

He turned around and ordered room service, and poured a glass of champagne for them too, while she changed.

“How long are we gonna hide here?” he asked and Allison shrugged. “I have to go back to my life by Monday…” he said and she smiled.

Allison rose her glass. “For dumb people who believe in love.” She offered.

“For people who think there’s a happy ever after.” He added and both ended their glasses.

Allison; clean face and wet hair kept looking at Derek biting her lip. “did you spoke with…” Derek made a sound and huffed until she got quiet.

“I don’t want to hear about him anymore, I’m done, enough..” he said pouring himself an entire glass and offering Allison too.

“He wasn’t at the church…” once more Derek interrupted.

Stormy ocean eyes pierced her in a cold stare. “You want me to tell you how sorry Scott was?” Alison made a face of disgust. “Let’s not talk about those idiots just yet.”

Alison smiled and nodded. “Okay… what are we gonna talk then?”

Derek made a face and finished his glass once more. “So Malia…” Allison laughed hard at that.

“The saddest part is that I kinda knew It.” she let out without any heat. “the signs were there; how comfortable they were with each other, how… personal their touches were and I wanted to believe it was because they were friends… Gosshh!!!” she groaned leaving the glass down. “I’m such an idiot…”

Derek nodded. “Emotions; so called Love…” Derek said making air quotes; “make you act like that.”

The sweet girl in front of him looked at his face for a couple seconds and had him figured out already. “So who it was? Who broke your heart that bad?”

Derek laughed. “it’s just my job, I’ve been enough *in love* guys who hurt their wives and husbands, and enough people *in love* that make excuses for those bastards.”

“I’m not drunk enough for this.” Allison took the Jose Cuervo bottle she expressly ordered and opened it and took a small sip making a face and letting out a sound that had Derek smiling.

“You’re right…” he said, finally letting out what was always kept for his nights alone. “Something happened but it wasn’t someone I loved.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as innocent and sweet as Allison is, there has to be something in her too, right?  
> you'll know more about them soon


	11. Sometimes it takes a mistake to realize things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How do you cope with the pain?”
> 
> Derek made a face before giving her his trade mark smoldering wolfish smiled. “Casual sex.” Allison laughed hard head tilted back and neck exposed as Derek got close, neither noticed when they got so close as to feel the other’s breath on their faces. “I thought I could live with just that, after all everyone has the love life they want.”  
> “I’d forgive Scott in a blink if I see him.” Allison said in a whisper eyes darting from Derek’s to his masculine lips. “Even me?”
> 
> “That depends on what are you going to do now…” Derek said tilting his head a bit to the left so they got even closer.
> 
> “I’m going to do something really stupid…” Allison said and moved ahead to kiss Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is very very short, but it's because I am getting to end it and I need this part out of the way, and because i want you to squirm... *evil laughter*

Allison passed the bottle and took the plate of chips they had ordered and the lime wedges and salt. “Tell me…”

Derek sat at her side as she munched bites slowly.

“I was in love of a girl from my school I was an idiot of 15, thinking I knew the world.”

“She broke your heart…?” Allison thought she knew. “It’s obviously half your way ago, you should…” 

Derek shook his head no. “We were in love and grew up together, sure we will marry, but there was something else, there was this girl Jennifer… she was an outsider in school, and followed me to college, I had no idea of anything…” he took a long drag of the tequila bottle ignoring salt and lime and Allison winced for him. “When Paige and I announced our engagement she went insane, told her brother in-law I took advantage of her… and… Ennis, the bastard killed Paige. He thought it was me getting into the apartment and he shot… someone burnt my house with my family there, my parents and brother died there.“ Allison was looking at him open mouthed and quiet. “I had no idea Jennifer, who I only spoke to once; told her family we were dating, she had pictures and presents I never bought, she went on supposed dates with me and she claimed she loved me… see?” Derek let out bitter. “That’s what loves is like, lies and pain and death, she told everyone she knew we were in love and I only held the door for her once, just once…”

Allison got close and held Derek’s arm. “That wasn’t your fault.”

“I had to hold Paige as life left her body, and it happened because of me, I had to go to the police with my sisters to identify my family from charred corpses; how come it’s not my fault?” Allison hugged him whispering reassurances on his neck.

“That’s not all…” he said smiling at Allison chirp of surprise. “Ennis killed himself in police custody after he found out what really happened; I didn’t even have justice.” Allison made a cooing sound still holding Derek. “And I was sent to therapy with one of my professors, and the bitch made me believe she cared.” He let out a sigh. “I thought she loved me, I just needed… “ The half snort half sob that left him. “But later I learnt she was Kali; Jennifer’s sister’s lover, she started the fire and then used me to write a book…” he crawled from his place on the bed to his suitcase and took a book out. 

“Human behavior in times of crisis: an analysis of response to emotionally stressful situations and PTSD.” Allison read. “Why do you have it?” she said surprised as she opened to find pictures of a younger Derek as he was the subject of the study. “This has to be illegal.”

“Kali and Kate will pay for everything they’ve done, with good luck since they were absolved before…” he said sighing. “How could you believe in what you call love after that?” he said bitter taking the book from Allison’s hands and throwing it across the room. 

“I slept with Daniel…” Allison said. “The guy I was when I broke up with Scott.” Derek chuckled. “Not even 24 hours after we broke up, I was just… depressed and curious of how it will be… my parents; my entire family,” she added; “has this idea of me being perfect and pure and I was tired of it, I wanted to do something adventurous and spontaneous.” She sighed. “I kept seeing him so nobody knew about that I just… I was afraid Scott would find out.” She said rubbing her face as Derek looked at her with a newfound respect. “and I still thought I loved him.”

“So perfect and innocent Allison Argent is neither perfect nor innocent …” Derek said.

Allison shrugged. “You have no idea how hard is to have to fulfill expectations so absurd… I had an ulcer at 16 just because I couldn’t’ deal with everything my parents pressured me to do. ” Derek chuckled. “And once I ran over a dog and didn’t helped him.” this time she was pale as she took the tequila bottle from Derek and took a sip making a face at the burning sensation. “I know is not as big as… your...” she pointed with the lime wedge to the book across the room. “But I still feel guilty.”

Derek caressed her hair. “And you should; hurting an innocent dog…” he said shaking his head and Allison smiled.

“How do you cope with the pain?”

Derek made a face before giving her his trade mark smoldering wolfish smiled. “Casual sex.” Allison laughed hard head tilted back and neck exposed as Derek got close, neither noticed when they got so close as to feel the other’s breath on their faces. “I thought I could live with just that, after all everyone has the love life they want.”

“I’d forgive Scott in a blink if I see him.” Allison said in a whisper eyes darting from Derek’s to his masculine lips. “Even me?”

“That depends on what are you going to do now…” Derek said tilting his head a bit to the left so they got even closer.

“I’m going to do something really stupid…” Allison said and moved ahead to kiss Derek.

***

Stiles got to his bedroom and let out a sigh at the empty place, the side of the bed Derek favored, the towel he used was folded in the bathroom and he held it; it was so stupid, why he felt like crying? Why Derek didn’t call? He looked for his phone to notice he didn’t’ have it, he found it rolled in the duvet; it was dead and he remembered he took it out of his wet pants the night before, it was dark already and no news from either Derek not Allison. He set the charger on and started picking up his stuff, pants from the hamper, and a shirt tossed in a corner, those black trunks he wore and Derek’s knitted vest and one sock. Stiles bit his bottom lip to stop the tears. He took a deep breath and moved on tiptoes to the suitcase open over the bed. 

He finally gathered enough courage to close it and get every one of his cases by the door and get ready for bed. He was flying home the next morning and he needed to sleep.

Stiles fell into a restless sleep; plagued with images of Derek holding him and laughing, and kisses on his skin where there were still marks. Promises and then those words. “I think I love you.” in a gruff, sex sated voice and he woke up startled

A soft bing called his attention, followed by a dozen more, his eyes opened comically and his lips formed a smile when even more bells sounded and he frowned getting close to see he had near o 20 missed calls from Kara; 36 messages from Isaac and 75 from Kira; sure Derek had called her to complain about the client she sent. There was another two messages, this two were from Cora and that was really something; it was the first time she wrote to him.

18:30 CH wrote: please tell me my brother is with you.

Stiles frowned and read the next message

3:00 CH: He was supposed to be here for dinner but he never got to the airport.

Stiles rolled his eyes how could he know where her freaking brother was.

He heard the door bell and groaned; what now? Could be the Argents? Maybe they finally decided to actually come and shot Scott to clean their reputation.

He tried to bury his face on the pillow that still smelled like Derek when he heard Chris argent’s voice and then his dad’s. it took him two seconds to be in the living room where the two couples were facing each other.

“Where is she?” Victoria let out for once more worried than angry.

Melisa moved ahead. “We don’t know, if she were here I could’ve called you, I’m a mother too, I know how it is…” Chris rubbed his wife’s back as Victoria looked almost human and ready to cry.

“What’s happening?” Scott asked from behind Stiles startling him and making him flail his arms around.

“Allison called telling us to meet with her here.” Mr. Argent informed and Scott let out a sound that could have been a sob.  
In minutes they were all sited at the kitchen table drinking tea while Stiles and Scott were at the island without looking at each other.

Nobody was talking and the heavy silence would have been funny in any other circumstance, Stiles even felt like laughing, not a day ago this five people starred the most hilarious shouting contest in a chapel, and according to Lydia’s video Scott grew a pair and put them in their place.

He yawned unashamedly and was planning on going back to bed since whatever happens with Scott was not of his concern when the lights of a car illuminated shone inside the house and everybody moved to the door.

Allison dressed in male PJ bottoms and a T-shirt to big for her petite frame entered the house; she had a leather jacket around herself, one Stiles knew, as well as the pants and t-shirt it was Derek’s, every item she was wearing was Derek’s.

“Allison!!” his parents ran to her and hugged her. “where have you been?” Chris asked but Victoria got him quiet with one sound.

“she’s back; that’s all that matters.” She said kissing her girl’s hair.

“I’m sorry I worried you.” she said with a tight smile and turne to the sheriff and Melisa, I’m sorry… I should’ve managed things ifferently…”

Melisa shook her head. “you did what anyone would’ve done.” She said and Scott took a deep breath behind them all as the sweet girl thanked them and hugged both the sheriff and Melisa.

Nobody paid attention to the other body at the door. Derek was there carrying the fluffy white dress and everything (save panties) Allison wore under it. 

She finally looked at Scott and something in her eyes changed, she scratched her neck where a purple mark had formed and biting her lips and raising her hands to her face turned to Derek. Finally everyone saw him there. “I-I… things are different now. And we have things to talk about.” She let out a huff and turned to Stiles. “and for some of the things that happened… I’m sorry Stiles.” Her hand mechanically flew to her neck again and Stiles turned at Derek. 

It couldn’t be happening, Scott moved ahead and had tears in his eyes. “you… you…” Allison shook her head no.

“I deserve my revenge, right?” she said with a cruel face. Maybe you should go after Malia and let me be…”

Scott held her hands. “no.. I don’t want her, I never wanted her I was just an idiot…”

Allison pulled herself free from him and turned to their parents. “I never wanted a huge party and all those expensive things for my wedding, it was always your idea…” she said looking straight to her mother. “I’ll talk to Scott and once we decide what we’re going to do, I’ll talk to you, but you must know one thing. I won’t be led around like a kid anymore. I’m a grown up and you’ll treat me like one.” She faced Derek and he smiled at her.

Without even looking at Scott she walked down the hall to his bedroom knowing he will follow

Allison parents left in a hurry, Victoria hated when others saw her crying, the sheriff promised them he’ll let them know when Allison left the house or if she was staying.

Stiles was the only one left in the kitchen, looking distraught to Derek and the ruined wedding dress, still thinking about the mark on Allison’s neck and feeling betrayed. “I went after you…” he said. “I couldn’t find you.”

“I-I..” he said “something happened you should know about.”

Stiles just knew what he was about to hear, he was sure Allison and Derek had slept together, the issue of Derek’s job was right here and he couldn’t deal with the jealousy. “I think I know what you’re gonna say.” Derek looked down ashamed. It broke Stiles heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once more put the tarr and feathers away this is not going in that direction, okay? don't freak out!


	12. The last Dance is for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek nodded still not moving. “You looked at me, and saw ME, not just…” he rolled his eyes . “You wanted to kiss me, for me, not for how I looked like.” And blushing he added. “You were happier holding my hand and laughing with me than having sex with me. You made me love you.”  
> Stiles couldn’t say anything else after that one.
> 
> ETA: I was suposed to use a paragraph for the description and somehow I left it out of the final cut, it is solved, if you care to re-read the end it'll make so much more sense now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... I guess there's a huge risk on making Allison the baddie as someone warned me .  
> thank you all for your kind words and suppport. I'll start a couple fills for Christmas from different fandoms, but I already have a story for this one too.

***

Scott walked behind Allison like a lost puppy and waited patiently until Allison were ready to talk.

Allison was biting her thumb and hugging the leather jacket Scott had seen on Derek, he felt broken just imagining what had happened between them, his brain producing images of Allison naked under the sculpted body he envied so much. 

She finally took a breath and faced him. “I slept with…”Scott closed his eyes and shook his hand trying to block whatever was coming out of her mouth. 

“I kinda know… I just… I-I don’t want any detail.”

Allison bit her lips suppressing a smile. “I kinda knew about you and Malia; I was just too in love to face the truth.” rubbing her eyes she sighed. "I might be too drunk for this still."

Scott moved closer in a blink, trying to sound as earnest as he felt. “I felt miserable every single day I kept the secret from you, but the idea of you finding out and leaving me was so painful, I couldn’t even stand it. I tried to make it to you…”

Allison had a tight smile on her face, dimples showing as her eyes were casted down. “that’s why you avoided any fight we could’ve had?”

Scott nodded hard. “I could give you that much…”

Allison smiled and finally looked at him. “I slept with Daniel too, when we broke up.” And with a wide smile on her face. “And I ran over a dog…”

Scott had a befuddled expression as if he couldn’t understand why she said that during this conversation. Allison made a face and rolled her eyes. “Derek found it hilarious.”

“I don’t care… Derek, Daniel or anyone else… I don’t care…” he said stumbling over every word. “I never had intentions to be the first and only, I just wanted to be the last. The one you chose for a lifetime.” Allison smiled and eyes huge at the mention of the names.

“You wouldn’t mind if I slept with Derek?” Scott shook his head no.

“If you forgive me, if you take me back, I’ll do my best to make you happy… to make it up to you for the rest of my life; just please say you will marry me still.”

Allison scoffed an uneven laughter. “I was about to say the same, if you still wanted me.” Scott thanked God as he moved to kiss Allison.

“One more thing.” She said avoiding his lips. “I think I drank too much tequila and I might have a concussion, do you mind if I sleep here with you?” Scott nodded jerkily and hugged her.

How could she not love him? 

***

“It was never my intention to hurt you…” Derek said. “but you were so convinced you knew what was happening…” he tried to explain but Stiles was looking away with eyes filled to the brim with tears and biting his lips. “I just couldn’t help it…”

“Just say it; you slept with her, right?”

Derek made a face. “I-I…”

“Just say it!! Just say it because I recognized that mark on her neck you know? I had one myself not long ago.”

Derek smiled. “That’s what you think you know?” Stiles nodded and finally tears fell down his face and Derek let out a relieved chuckle. “You’re not mad for anything else?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Just… I don’t…” he took a deep breath and blinked cleaning his face with his right hand. “When she’s ready you should go.” He noticed his parent trying to stealth their way to their bedroom and he found it funny. “Just… ” He smiled; it was over, it was done, no more, he thought to himself, not again. “I just… I have to remind myself you were hired for this…” he said when he heard his parents’ bedroom door closing. Derek moved to him trying to say something to be stopped by Stiles raising a hand.

“I’m not an escort.” Derek let out. “I was never an escort.”

Stiles smiled looking straight into Derek’s eyes. “24 hours ago, if you have said that, I’d have been the happiest man on earth.” He said. “HELL!! Two hours ago… even 15 minutes ago…” he looked down the hall where his and Scott’s rooms were. “But knowing you slept with Allison by your own will…” he avoided Derek’s attempt to touch again. “I went after you, you know? That’s why I wasn’t at the church when Allison jumped Malia and punched her… I had to see it on Lydia’s video later.” 

Derek smiled. “She told me, but I really want to see that video too.”

“I told you I left my brother wedding to find you and that’s what you heard?”

“I came thinking I’ll find you here… ”

Stiles lowered his eyes. “I don’t care. I won’t be the joke this time too”

Derek finally moved ahead. “I’m Cora’s brother.” Derek said and something clicked in Stiles head. CH; Cora Hale. “You’re the one who started talking about escorts and fees.”

Stiles wasn’t even angry anymore. “So it was a joke from the start, right? okay.” The words were emotionless, as if he were talking to a stranger. 

“the point is… for over six years I avoided relationships; I thought this was just a week with someone, a good time and a change of air while my lawyer Deucalion took charge of everything… but then I saw you on the plane and.” He shrugged. “The second you started talking I was hooked.” Stiles shook his head with the Yeah sure written in every muscle. “It’s true… I-” he let out a sigh. “Let me tell you something.”

Stiles had his fake cheerful smile on. “Sure! As long as you finish before Scott and Allison, so you don’t have to wait for her.” Derek didn’t answer, just tugged his jacket off and then his shirt, he turned around and showed Stiles his tattoo. 

“This means past, present and future, I had it done for my family, after they died on a fire.” Stiles had a face of pure horror. “And they were burnt because someone wanted to take revenge on me.” He let out every word with sorrow and anger. “For six years all I wanted was to ignore things, to just…” he took a deep breath to control himself; he went one step back and told stiles everything, every bit and every detail he didn’t say to Allison. “To me, sleeping around became a norm, I even got in that plane thinking you’d be fun to fuck with while making a favor to my sister’s friend.” He said.

“You’re not an escort…” Stiles said finally facing Derek fully. “And you had such a shitty life…”

Derek scoffed amused. “That’s a way to put it yeah.” He said smiling. 

“I assume you are actually a psychologist.” Derek nodded. “Yet you slept with me…” Stiles let out fearing what would come from Derek’s mouth.

The older man nodded and blinking away the strange shyness that took him over. “And instead of flying I wanted to stay, be with you and…”

“Do it again?” Stiles said blushing when Derek just nodded as answer and both chuckled. 

“I know we started this wrong, but, can we-” Derek let ut and licked his lips nervous. “Would you go out with me? As in a real date?”

Stiles shook his head no. “I can’t…” he said. “I was here before, letting others disrespect me.” Derek wanted to speak but Stiles got him quiet. “Someone told me I should stomp my feet and let people know they cannot step on me.”

“why…”

Stiles spoke louder his voice echoing in the walls. “You slept with Allison.”

Derek let out a loud laughter. “That’s all that worries you?”

Amber eyes narrowed. “You think is not enough? I’ve been there before, you know? Being the idiot everybody laughs at because the one I love decided I was not enough.”

Derek blinked surprised, eyes intense and firm on his face. “The one you love?”

Stiles flailed. “What? NO!! shut up! You’re putting words in my mouth!”

Derek got close biting his lip to suppress the smile. “okay.” He oved forward to touch and Stiles felt grounded just by that small gesture.

“Is not like I fell for you the second you let me drool all over your shoulder… I mean…”

Derek nodded and smiled holding his hand. “okay… ”

“Is not okay… I bet you’re internally laughing at me, because I am, I know you cheated on me, and still all I want to do is forgive you and… and ask you to never leave me. I’m pathetic…”

Derek nodded and smiled. “Okay… ”

Stiles looked at him with so much frustration in his eyes. “What are you? John Green’s characters reject?”

Derek had his eyes down fix on the hands he was holding without understanding why that was enough. “I just… I have to explain you something; I thought that sex with Allison will make me forget you.” 

“I don’t need to hear this…” Stiles pulled his hands free and tried to move away but then changed his mind. “You hurt me…”

“I’d never..” Derek shook his head no. “I couldn’t, I only want you…”

“The hicky-”

“Would you believe me if I said she fell and hit her neck?” Derek moved ahead trying to kiss Stiles but the young man rejected him. “it was not me I swear.”

Stiles mocked him loud this time. “I’ll let you explain. You have one minute and don’t lie about falling and hitting that specific point of her neck.” 

“But that’s exactly what happened!!” Derek tried once more.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Right… then tell me everything.”

Derek nodded and smiled. “okay… ”

Stiles was not expecting honesty about it.

***

Alison bent down and kissed Derek and Derek held her jaw moving ahead deepening the kiss as both of them let out sighs.

It only lasted three seconds, okay… maybe a minute, or two tops; but it felt wrong. They parted and smiled to each other. Derek let out a broken I’m sorry as Allison pulled away scrambling on the bed and toppling the tray of food over herself with the bottle of vodka.

Derek laughed, too drunk to take anything serious. “You know what? I don’t think I want anyone else ever again…” he said making almost no sense; Allison nodded from the floor flapping hands throwing pretzels and chips from her body, she rubbed her jaw and nek where the almost full bottle hit her. 

“I was thinking just the same…” she let out Derek laughed and got up to help her with some chips on her hair

“at least is not too late.” He said.

“I told you I was going to do something stupid…” Allison said. “I’m going to forgive him.”

Derek smiled. “I knew it.”

“You’re coming with me; right?” she said moving to the door and feeling the floor moving. “Gosh…” she said holding her forehead and tumbling against the door; both laughed as she lost her balance and hit her face and neck against the knob.

They took a nap sharing the bed, curled together in drunken oblivion.

It was past midnight when they woke up, Derek was sober enough to drive and Allison decided she won’t wait for the morning.

They were on their way in minutes and Allison called her parents telling them to find her at the Stilinski’s house.

But even if they told Scott and Stiles the truth neither of them looked convinced this was what really happened.

“You can believe me or not.” Allison said. “But I’m telling the truth.” Scott had his mouth open but no sound came out of it. “Ask Derek.” She said and opened the door.

They found Derek without his shirt standing in the middle of the kitchen while Stiles had his arms crossed just steps away.

“So?” Derek said and Allison smiled, Derek turned and smiled too. “I’m glad. ” he moved to hug her and Alliso0n laughed hard. 

“Be my bride’s man?” she said without a second of thought. “if it weren’t for you…” Derek nodded.

“Congratulations!” Derek turned to Scott and offered him a hand, but he didn’t take it looking suspiciously to the hand still wrapped on Allison’s waist.

“Scott…” Allison groaned not moving one inch away from Derek.

“When?” Derek said and Allison looked at him again.

“Tomorrow; just us at the courthouse.”

Stiles made a flabbergasted sound. “Your mom would have a stroke…”

She shrugged. “It was never my idea to have a big fancy wedding.” And smiling like the cat that got the cream. “You’ll be Scott’s best man, won’t you?”

Stiles made a sound and tried to avoid his brother’s face. “Please… I know…” Scott let ut. “I now I can’t fix what I’ve done; but I’d love to start over, if you let me.”

Stiles shook his head not ready to do this. “I accept, but we’re not even yet.”

Scott nodded and Allison finally let out laughter and hugged her fiancé.

***

Scott and Allison went to bed, Stiles told their parents about their decision and finally they could sleep, Derek followed him to his bedroom and stripped to his boxers getting in the bed. 

Stiles stood at the side of the bed arms crossed over his chest and serious expression on his face. “And what you think you’re doing?”

Derek was nervous, looking at Stiles fearing rejection. “I tried to avoid love, with every fiber of my being, but I don’t want to feel like that anymore.”

“What about what I want?” Stiles said serious and wary.

“Just give me a chance, okay? I’ll prove you I’m worth of your love.” Stiles nodded and changed for the night slowly, hoping Derek would be asleep by the time he got in bed, but he was still awake and quiet, it made his heart clench to see Derek who usually was open and flirty all coy and nervous with him.

“Why me?” Stiles asked without looking at his companion.

“I don’t know.” Was the meek answer Derek gave him.

“Why now?”

“I don’t know...” Derek let out even softer. “I just know you’re the one for me.”

“Why you went around with everybody, why you never corrected me when I treated you like a whore.”

Derek gave it a little thought. “I let my self esteem almost disappear, nobody cared for me you know? they only wanted how I look and what that would do for their egos.”

“Were you okay with that?”

Derek once more got quiet for a couple seconds. “I felt like I deserved it.”

“What changed?” Derek shrugged.

“You…” Stiles smiled stupidly and turned to him stretching his arms to pull Derek closer.

“Me?”

Derek nodded still not moving. “you looked at me, and saw ME, not just…” he rolled his eyes. “You wanted to kiss me, for me, not for how I looked like.” And blushing he added. “you were happier holding my hand and laughing with me than having sex with me. You made me love you.”

Stiles couldn’t say anything else after that one.

***

Sheriff Stilinski, Melisa, The Argents, Lydia, Jordan, Jackson, Danny were the only people with the two couples, as Scott and Allison had their small private ceremony with only one witness each, Derek and Stiles looked at each other smiling. They had spoken, and both had called friends and family letting them know they were okay.

The small celebration happened in the Argents house and they danced. Derek held Stiles and didn’t let him go. Sheriff Stilinski had to use a crow bar for once dance and at the end of the short private quiet party Derek had Stiles tucked in his arms again “the last dance is for me.” He said against his ear as they danced to Michael Bublé crooning.

They were going home that afternoon.

It was a sight to behold, they couldn’t keep their hand off each other, kisses and loving words as they smiled and shared secrets.

Cora and Isaac were at the airport waiting for them and thegirl screeched like a banshee running to Derek and hugging him. 

“Kate is in death row, Kali has three life sentences, Deucalion finished her off, she won’t ever see the sun.”

Isaac hugged Stiles asking if he was okay. “I am, finally I have the life I want to have he said when Derek’s fingers wrapped around his.”

They couldn’t have lunch together every day, not since Stiles stood in front of Mrs. Danvers and told her she either give him a raise and a better Tittle than assistant or he’ll move to any other company that would want him. he had three offers in an hour.

He was an executive in months and those two days he could actually have lunch or go out with Derek they were the perfect image of loving couple.

Stiles and Derek found love and balance and a life they deserve. They share twizzlers and are so gross everyone that looks at them gets a higher risk of diabetes than average.

Scott and Allison found their courage and the certainty that their love was meant to last. Her parents finally respected her; they’re expecting their first child. A girl they’ll call Claudia.

Lydia found out the reason why Jordan’s nickname is woody. They’re already engaged and trying to set a date to have everyone on their wedding, this time without drama. Hopefully they will get married in a church.

Malia found out nobody wanted her anymore. She started dating a married man and when his wife found out she was hunt down across town again, it was the second time she made the front page of every news paper as this was a new record.

Yet nobody cared for her. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your time and your kind comments.  
> glad you all enjoyed this and hope I don't disappoint anyone.


End file.
